A Burning Passion
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: My name is Liberty Belle but I go by Belle. My twin brother and I are foster kids. My brother's name is Chris and we live with Mike Newton, but he's not our parents no, our parents are Vampires... Full summery inside, not your typlical Vamp Child story!
1. Belle's life

**Summery...**

**My name is Liberty Belle, but I go by Belle. My twin brother and I are foster kids, I guess our parents didn't want us. But that's not the only reason for this little rant, or at least not right now. My brother's name is Chris and we live with Mike Newton. Not the nicest guy, let me tell you. But this is our story, not a story of the Mikester. So here I go. I can't promise you that you will be happy all the time, but then again, who can in life? Anyway, this is the story of how we found that we where children of Vampires, and this is how we found that we could very well be killed by other Vamps and or Wolfs. This is the story of how Chris and I found out we are the savories of the world who will protect everyone and blah blah blah. Well guys, don't get your hopes up. _(P.S. This is rated for a reason but I promise no lemons (Sorry I just can't do them), and if you like Mike you might not want to read this. And read A Hidden Secret first to make this make sense!)_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Liberty Belle's POV**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Smack!_

I sighed as I lifted my head off the small pillow on my bed. My head hurt terribly, and I was exhausted, but I knew it was time to get up. I guess I should give you a back ground right? Well my name is Liberty Belle Dawn Cullen, but I go by Belle. I'm pretty average, I have curly blond hair and light brown eyes and I have an extremely good body, which I try to hide. I'll explain why later. Anyway I have a twin brother named Christopher Luke McCarty Cullen. Who is way more then average! He has curly brown hair and blue eyes with tints of gold and a large football player build, in fact he is on the football team at Forks high school.

Well our parents left us at the local church something about us being in danger, well that's when Mike Newton comes into the picture. Well apparently he was in love with our Aunt. And when he heard that our mom had given up the kids, well I suppose he wanted to have something of Bella to remember her by. So he adopted us. Him and his wife Lauren. Yep, you heard me. Lauren the queen of sluts. Okay maybe I'm being to harsh. But that's the way I see it now. Anyway, it was great at first! We where like a family, we did everything together, well it started to change when Mike started drinking. And that was after Lauren cheated on him and left him for some famous underwear model. Great huh. Anyway so Mike started drinking, it didn't start that bad, but it slowly got worse, and worse and worse until finally...Anyway long story short, he's pretty angry all the time. He usually just smacks me around a bit, unless he's had a few beers, then it's worse a lot worse. I sighed, I had to get up now or I would get another beating, but I would get one anyway, you just watch. I quickly grabbed a white long sleeved shirt to cover the bruises on my arms, that's why I hide my body, and a pair of light blue jeans. I sighed looking into the mirror, my face was bruised due to last nights...mishaps.

"Belle?" Chris asked softly, opening my bedroom door.

I looked over at him, giving him a half smile. He walked in and shut the door softly before walking over to me, taking my chin in his fingers.

"Belle..."

I sighed and touched his hand.

"It's nothing Chris." I whispered.

"It is something Damn it! I've had enough of this Belle." Chris growled, yes he does that a lot, its actually very strange. "I'm sick of it! He started this when you turned thirteen, thirteen damn it! I should have gotten us away. It's all my fault." Chris whispere, sinking to the bed.

"No. Chris, it's not your fault. I promise. Well find away out of it." I whispered, sitting carefully on the bed.

"Belle, please, lets go to a doctor." Chris pleaded.

"Chris I can't I'm not going to let you get hurt because your trying to help me."

"Belle! He rapes you! How can you be worried about me when this is happening to you?!" Chris demanded.

I looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Belle, please. I'm sorry, I just can't lose you. And not to something like this." Chris whispered holding me in his arms.

I sighed, easing into his arms. I was so tiered but I looked over at the clock and looked back at Chris.

"We need to go down stairs." I whispered.

He looked at my alarm clock before he sighed and got up, helping me too my feet. We quietly walked from my bedroom and down to the kitchen. I sighed, but was still thank full that Mike wasn't up. I quickly made breakfast for him and gave Chris some too before I looked at the clock.

"Shoot! We're going to be late!" I said after I rinsed the dishes.

Chris nodded and grabbed our bags and ushered me forward. I stopped, feeling dizzy but shook it off and walked towards the car. Chris looked at me questionably.

"Just dizzy."

He looked at me a little more before he looked back at the road and pulled the car out of the drive way to get to school. Unawear of the fate that waited ahead of us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this chapter is a bit confusing, but you'll understand it later! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. life now of days

_Last time..._

_He looked at me a little more before he looked back at the road and pulled the car out of the drive way to get to school. Unaware of the fate that waited ahead of us._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV.**

I sighed as Emmett held me in his arms. Nothing was the same anymore. We had become so depressed. I wanted them to be safe I did but, after thirteen years...I wondered how my kids where. My babies. I hated the fact that we left them. My heart still stops beating every time I think about it. My life, was useless with out them. I was meant to hold them, to raise them, to teach them! And Emmett was going to be the best dad ever! I mean our daughter's first word was daddy!

I sighed looking at the picture I held in my hand. It was taken during the kids first birthday party. Chris was sitting in his highchair, his face caked in cake**...(I thought that was funny. C; )...** And Belle was in Esme's arms as she played with Jasper and her new baby doll. They both looked so happy, everyone did. That was the perfect moment right there.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Emmett whispered.

"I think so, I just...I miss them. Everything is so different with out them. So depressing." I whispered.

Emmett sighed and nodded as he looked at the picture.

"I never thought that I'd act this way with kids, but the time has come." Emmett whispered.

I smiled at him. He wasn't the only one acting like this. The whole family was. Esme and Carlisle only did two things, one go to work and two sit in the living room looking threw furniture magazines. It was rather disturbing actually. Then there was Alice and Jasper, all they did was lay in each others arms, reading. And Edward and Bella, well they were always looked in the room that they shared. But all they did was talk.

"Guys! Time for school!" Emse yelled up the stairs.

I sighed and looked at Emmett who smiled. We where back in Forks, we wanted to see them again, so we came back. I'm so sick of just letting them think that we don't love them, or whatever they might think so Em and I convinced Esme and Carlisle it was time to come back. I was not going to let the wolves scare us away from our children. Of course the family was more then happy to come back, but when we checked the church they said they had been adopted by someone in the town. Sister Mary was currently six feet under, if you know what I sadly mean, and we could never find who adopted them. I felt so hopeless, but I knew they had to be here, it only made sense.

"Come on." Emmett said getting up and holding his hand out for me to take it.

I smiled a little at him as I took it. We where hoping that we could maybe find them in school. I mean what they would be fifteen now, almost sixteen, so they would have to be in school, in the tenth grade. Or that's at least what we thought. So Alice, Bella and Edward all enrolled in tenth grade, hoping they'd get stuck in one of their classes while Jasper, Emmett and I all enrolled in eleventh. I smiled at Emmett as we walked down the stairs. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward all stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for us.

"So are you two ready to find your kids?" Bella asked with a smile.

I nodded quickly. I couldn't wait! We took Edward's Volvo trying to blend in. And I looked around the parking lot, same old same old I suppose. We got out of the car, scanning the parking lot, although I don't know what we expected to see, I'm not sure if we'd recognize them. I mean sure Alice had looked into their future, or at least tried, and sometimes she could, but with Chris's power, it made it extremely hard. We had somewhat figured that out too. Because Bella was the one that gave us that opportunity she transferred her gifts to them, but we didn't know because we couldn't prove it with out them with us. I sighed again. I missed them so much.

"Okay, well we'll meet during lunch. Try to find out anything that might led to them." Emmett said after we had collected our schedules.

Everyone nodded before we split off to our class rooms watching everyone in the hall with intense curiosity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lunch...**

I sighed, totally depressed, as I sat down at the lunch table it was the same table we had sat at when we had meet Bella a while ago. Jasper and Alice came in seconds after Emmett and I and looked at me and gave a small smile as Bella and Edward followed.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked, too low for humans to pick up.

"Jazz and I didn't." Alice whispered sadly.

"Bella and I might have." Edward whispered.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, hopeful.

"I heard the thoughts of someone in the hall way as we where walking here. Don't get your hope up though. She was talking to someone who was walking with her about how she was going to be a few minutes late to meet up with Chris for lunch." Edward said.

"Wait so they're meeting in here?" Emmett asked, very hopeful despite Edward's advice.

"Yes. In fact here one of them comes." Edward said before all our eyes turned to watch a young girl walk into with her arms full of books. She walked over to a table and sat down, sighing as she realised all the weight. She looked strangely like me, golden hair but with light brown eyes. And for a human. She had an amazing figure. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath before another person sat down by her. He was large, very large. Emmett large and he had brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of gold in them. He gave her a soft smile and hugged her. But he said something that made all of us immediately tune in to their conversation.

"It'll be okay Liberty Belle."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. Lunch discution

_Last time..._

_But he said something that made all of us immediately tune in to their conversation._

_"It'll be okay Liberty Belle."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV**

I starred up at my biology teacher, trying to pay attention, but I hated science, I couldn't help it. I mean who really cares about the genetic make up of a fly? Come on. So while he stood at the board, cheating away at what he thought was the best thing in the world, I was sitting at my table starring off into space. I hoped that I could make it the rest of the day with out angering Mike, but in truth I knew I couldn't. He just...Lets just say he wasn't a big fan of encouraging correction. Anyway I guess I was lost in my thoughts because a second later the bell rang. I sighed again, gathering my books. I walked over to the door, but stopping as I felt dizzy again. I shook my head, trying to get that feeling to go away.

"Hey Belle. How was science?"

I turned around and smiled at my best friend. Samantha Nicole VanGundy, was someone I had known since I was three. She had light brown hair with blond streaks and deep brown eyes. She had a great bod like me, but like me, she tried to stay out of the spot light. She moved here when she was two years old because her parents had divorced and her mom had moved here from London, England. Cool huh. Anyway, her mom is awesome, and she's like my mother. Anyway beside the fact we're so close, she's the only person that knows about Mike, and knows what he does. I still remember that day very clearly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flash back...**

_I ran out of the house, my eyes full of tears as I ran towards the play ground. Of course being the klutz I am, I tripped and cut my knee in front of Sam's house._

_"Belle?" Sam called rushing down the stairs of her porch to help me._

_I wiped my tear away, I didn't want her too figure it out, I had to keep Chris safe. I knew Mike had only done it because he was drunk, but if I told anyone they might take Chris and I and split us up. I'm so confused!_

_"Belle? Are you okay?" Sam asked helping me up._

_I smiled reassuringly at her._

_"I'll be fine." I muttered._

_Sam nodded before her eyes caught something. I looked down and gasped as I realised my shirt was up a little and you could see the bruise on my arm clearly. I quickly covered it up and looked at her._

_"Okay Belle, whats going on?" Sam demanded._

_"I...I tripped." I said quickly._

_"Belle please I've known you for eleven years, and I know your a klutz. But I also know you come over with these bruises on a daily basis. Please tell me what it is." Sam begged._

_I sighed looking into her eyes. What could I lose? I mean Sam has never told anyone any of my secrets, and I haven't told any of hers, so I know I can trust her so here I go. And that's when I did it, I told someone other then Chris what Mike did to me, and the crazy thing, Sam stuck with me. Trusting me and never letting me forget about the people who do love me._

**End of Flash back.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I snapped back to reality and smiled at Sam.

"Same old same old." I said with a smile.

She grinned at me, walking with me towards the cafeteria.

"Oh Belle! I have to meet you there, I forgot something at my locker, and I'll be a few minutes late 'kay?" She asked with a smile.

She was such a bubbly person, but when something happened to me or Chris, it would quickly fade away, and you better run if your the one that's messing with us. Speaking of my darling brother, they where dating. It was rather cute, and sick, at the same time. I really didn't like how they made out in front of me. Gross.

"Okay, I'll see you there." I said with a small smile.  
She looked at me, worry evident in her eyes.

"Um okay...I'll meet you there." She said, a smiling playing on her lips.

I nodded and continued to walk towards my lunch table. I sat down with a sigh and put all my books on the table with heavy arms. I groaned and put my head in my hands, I had the worst head ache. I heard footsteps and didn't look up because I knew who it was, especially since he sat down. I looked up at him as he gave me a small smile and hugged me.

"It'll be okay Liberty Belle." Chris whispered in my ear.

"I know. I'm just...I don't know." I whispered.

Sam walked over at sat down, looking at me.

"He did it again didn't he." Sam whispered in rage.

I couldn't say anything, I just nodded.

"Which is why i wan to kill him." Chris growled.

"Chris that won't help and you know it." Sam whispered.

"But at least it would get us out of this for a little while." Chris said.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Chris you can not kill him, we have no one else. You know that." I whispered.

Chris sighed. "Well we'll figure something out."

"That we will." I agreed.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, Sam and Chris eating quietly.

"Belle, you should eat something." Chris said handing me a apple.

"But I'm not hungry." I said, which was the truth, I just wanted to lay down and sleep.

"Belle please..." Chris whispered, I didn't want to hurt him so I sighed and bit into the apple.

"Your staying after tonight right?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ya, I promised Jean I would stay and work with him on our project." Chris said sadly.

I smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry Chris, I'm a big girl now. I can protect myself." I said with a smirk.

Chris cracked a grin and Sam tried to hide a laugh.

"Your a big girl now? OMG!" Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey I resent that!" I said glaring.

Chris and Sam smiled at me.

"Um Chris? I think I should go to the library, I have to do some research." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked looking at me.

"Ya, I'll see you later, Okay?" I said.

"Wait! Belle..." he started but looked down.

"What?" I asked gathering my books.

"Be careful. I have this bad feeling." He whispered.

I nodded before I walked out of the cafeteria. Unaware of the fact that six people who watched me leave intently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. Finding out

_Last time..._

_"Be careful. I have this bad feeling." He whispered._

_I nodded before I walked out of the cafeteria. Unaware of the fact that six people who watched me leave intently._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV.**

I starred in shock as Belle walked out of the cafeteria. All of our eyes watched her till there was no way of seeing her any more.

"Oh my.." Edward started.

"Gosh." Bella whispered.

Emmett and I looked back and forth between each other and Chris who was now chatting away with the girl they called Sam about a date they where going to go on.

"Emmett! It's...It's..." I couldn't even think logically.

"Them." Emmett whispered.

I couldn't breath, not that I needed too, but that's not the point! My kids! They where right here! Right in front of me! I was bouncing with excitement, trying not to feel bad for Jazz with all these emotions. I starred at Emmett.

"I..I can't...I..." Emmett took a deep breath.

"Okay, who where they talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was Belle's boyfriend?" Bella suggested.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all growled at the thought of Belle having a boyfriend. I thought it was cute. They where so over protective.

"But Chris said he was the only person they have left, what could that mean?" Alice asked.

Tapping her finger against her chin. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. I looked over at Edward who was looking down at the table and that's when I noticed he hadn't said anything.

"Edward?"

Silence.

"Edward?"

Silence.

"Alright Edward spill." Emmett demanded.

Edward took a deep breath and sighed. Okay something was up.

"I know who it was." Edward whispered, barely audible for us, and we're Vamps and sitting right by him!

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I know who Chris was talking about." Edward said in the same tone.

"Well? Who is it?" Emmett demanded, ready to kick some butt.

"Their foster father." Edward whispered.

We all starred shocked, I can't believe I left my daughter to be abused. Wait, exactly how was she abused?

"Edward, what did he do?" I whispered.

Edward didn't say anything and I stole a glance at Emmett, he held the same horrified look on his face. Please no...No no no no...

"Edward. What. Did. He. Do." Emmett demanded.

He took a deep breath and said something that wasn't audible on my side of the table. But Bella gasped, her eyes growing wide. No...no..no no!

"Edward!" Emmett yelled, making everyone look at us, including Chris and Sam.

Emmett and I got up, followed by the rest of our siblings. We all walked out to the parking lot before Emmett stood by Edward.

"Edward tell me. She's my daughter for Gosh sakes! I have the right to know!" Emmett growled.

Edward sighed.

"He beats them and..." He trailed off, and for the first time I noticed how black his eyes where, but it wasn't from hunger, it was from rage.

Please, don't say what i think your going to say...

"He rapes her." Edward whispered.

I starred in shock, feeling like I could cry. Emmett growled and slammed his fist into some pour unsuspecting car. I felt Alice's and Bella's arms around me in a moment and my knees gave out. I fell into their arms and dry sobbed. Emmett looked like he was going to kill someone.

"How...How could we leave our daughter to go threw this?" I whispered. "We left them because we wanted to save them! Not because I wanted her to go through this shit!" I screamed.

Emmett walked over and took me in his arms.

"We are going to be with them from now on. We are getting them out of there. Even if it takes every bit of my strength to do this, I'm going to get them out of there." Emmett whispered.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Good because I want my children back." I whispered.

"Okay, lets go tell Esme and Carlisle, we can plan then." Alice whispered.

I held onto Emmett for what felt like forever, just crying, as we drove home. I just hoped we weren't to late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! OH and a huge shout out goes to Bonboni for giving me a great review, actually two great reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. Mike

_Last time..._

_I held onto Emmett for what felt like forever, just crying, as we drove home. I just hoped we weren't to late._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle POV**

I smiled as I walked out of the class room, my arms full of books. I decided to stop and talk to Sam before I left, I wanted to know what she was going to do this weekend. I mean you never know, I think the weather is supposed to be nice this weekend, maybe we could go to the beach. She was smiling as she ran up to me, pushing her brown hair from her eyes.

"Hey Belle." Sam said smiling as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Sam, do you want to do something this weekend?"

"Sure, I will add it to the list of things to do." Sam said with a smirk.

"Well if you don't want to go..." I said pretending to be hurt.

"I was just kidding, jeez!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

I smiled at her before looking at the clock on the wall. Oh I was going to be late!

"Sam, I have to go, or I'll be late! I'll see you later!" I said before I ran towards the door.

Leaving Sam dumbfounded but waving good bye. I took a deep breath in, enjoying the breeze in the air. I looked around as I crossed the street, someone caught my eye, she was beautiful, she had brown hair and brown eyes, she looked like she was a junior. But what really surprised me was she was watching me, with love in her eyes, or at least that's what I think. She also had a hint of sadness in her eyes. I gave her a weak smile. Before walking on home.

Mike's home was one of a kind really. It was a two floor Victorian painted a soft white with a two car garage. The front door was painted a dark mahogany and sat inside a glass screen door. I quickly walked up the steps and walked into the house. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, throwing my book bag onto the warn out bed that I've used since I was like four. My room really wasn't anything to describe. I had a bed, and well a matching dresser and nightstand, a long mirror and rocking chair. But that was it. I rushed down the stairs and into the plain kitchen, you'd think that this beautiful home would be more up to date, but with Mike, it never really was.

Mike was a police officer, he wasn't the chief, apparently that was Chief Swan, who died a while ago and no one really replaiced him, but Mike was second in line. And when he came home he expected dinner ready and everything he came home at 4:30 and it was...Shit! 4:05. I quickly grabbed a pan and put it on the stove, warming it up and pulling out hamburgers from the freezer. I threw them on before placing the fries in the oven. I took a breath before I set the table. I looked at the clock and gasped, 4:30! I hurried up and placed the hamburgers on the table for him and took the fries out placing them where he could reach too. I walked over to put a plate away when I felt dizzy again, my head was pounding. I gasped as I dropped the plate onto the floor and it shattered into five pieces.

I heard the front door open and turned to look at him, shaking a little. He walked in placing his belt with his gun on the counter and hanging his jacket up. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the table before he looked over at me, staring at me before his eyes fell to the floor and what was left of the plate. He glared at me, advancing. I whimpered and backed up against the counter.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." I whispered.

"You better clean it up." He hissed, standing toward me, over powering me.

"I will sir." I whispered, worried.

He glared at me.

"Now." He hissed, grabbing my hand and throwing me to the floor.

I whimpered as my hands hit the floor but I picked the plate up and threw it away. I looked up at Mike who was still watching me, glaring. I gulped before I noticed what else had caught his eye, the pan from the hamburgers. He grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

"You where late today weren't you?" Mike questioned.

But it was more of a statement. I didn't answer and he glared at me more, raising my hand and placing it on the pan. I screamed in agony as the fire flew through my flesh. I tried to squirm away but wasn't able too, I cried out, tears started to fall from my eyes when I heard the front door open. I didn't even say anything when I saw Chris at the door, rage in his eyes. Mike glanced over at him and glared, throwing me to the floor before he looked over at Chris.

"What is it boy?" Mike asked, glaring.

"Get away from my sister." Chris growled.

Mike laughed at him before picking me up by my arm. I cried out a little, trying to comfort my hand. Chris glared at Mike even more when he heard me whimper.

"I've had enough of this Mike, we're leaving." Chris said glaring.

"Please, I own you. Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk out?" Mike said laughing.

Chris glared before he threw his fist forward and slammed it into Mike's jaw. I flew from Mikes hands and fell to the floor. Mike tried to grab Chris and Chris threw his hands out in front, fire flew from them. I stared in shock, as did Chris, but he ran us out of the room.

We took off down the street, Chris taking my hand and leading.

"Chris where are we going?" I asked, my hand was hurting so bad.

I felt myself grow dizzy again and my stomach dropped. I looked at Chris as I stopped and he looked at me fearfully.

"Oh my God! Belle!" Chris yelled.

I looked down and saw my leg had a stream of blood running down it. I looked at him again, just before I saw a man and woman running towards us. Chris gasped as I collapsed, slamming to the cold hard pavement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! OH and a huge shout out goes to Bonboni for giving me a great review.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. MeetingSort ofC:

_Last time..._

_I looked down and saw my leg had a stream of blood running down it. I looked at him again, just before I saw a man and woman running towards us. Chris gasped as I collapsed, slamming to the cold hard pavement._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV.**

We drove home, leaving Bella at the school so she could keep an eye on Chris and Bella. Rosalie and I got out of the car and rushed towards the house, slamming the door open. Esme looked at us shocked as she came from the kitchen.

"Kids? What is it? Why are you home from school so soon?" Esme asked.

"We found them mom. We found them." Rosalie whispered.

"Found who?" Esme asked, hope starting to show in her eyes.

"We found Chris and Liberty Belle." I said happily, but my eyes still showed the pain.

"Well where are they?" Esme asked, the took a closer look at me.

"Whats wrong Emmett?" Esme asked.

I sighed, not really wanting to tell her. So Jasper stepped up. He told her everything, from having no luck in the morning to Edward listening to the conversation in the hall to lunch, then too Chris and Belle's lunch conversation, and too the fact that they where abused and then to the fact where Rose and I broke down in the parking lot, which by the way, I was not happy about him telling. And then he told Esme that her grandchild had a girlfriend.

"Why did this have to happen to them?" Esme whispered with her head in her hands.

I looked at her as Alice comforted her. I agreed with Esme, I didn't know why this had to happen to them, haven't they been through enough?

"I think I'm going to take Rose for a walk." I whispered, taking Rosalie's hand.

She nodded and followed me out of the house, we walked down the street, pacing Bella's old house. It was deserted now, Bella had kept it and never sold it because she didn't want Charlie's memory to be covered by someone else. I sighed holding onto Rosalie tighter, trying to clear my head. My kids needed me right now and I need to be able to be able to concentrait on away to help them. I heard a soft voice as we walked forward before I saw Chris and Liberty Belle running down the street, Belle was cradling her hand but I couldn't tell why.

"Chris where are we going?" Belle asked.

She stopped, swaying slightly on her feet. Chris looked at her fearfully before he gasped.

"Oh my God! Belle!" Chris yelled.

That's when I noticed a small stream of blood running down her leg before she collapse and hit the hard pavement. I ran with Rosalie to help my daughter, Chris was yelling for help as we approached. Rosalie quickly took Belle into her arms and handed her to me. I turned and saw the Volvo speed down the street and I was suddenly extremely happy for Alice's power. I opened the door, climbing in, still holding onto Belle. She was slumping and I noticed her hand was burnt. Rosalie climbed in and let Chris in.

"Who are you?" Chris yelled as Edward speed down the street towards the hospital.

"I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie, and that's Edward." I said looking down at Belle, she was breathing hard now.

"Edward pick up the speed." I demanded.

He nodded and started pushing 200. Chris starred in shock but didn't say anything, probably because Belle was in such bad condition. Edward pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out of the car, Belle had begun to shake now, quiet violently actaully.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screamed, dragging Chris with her.

Carlisle ran to meet us at the elevator and gasped, taking Belle from my arms. I felt terrible with out her in them.

"What happened Emmett?" Carlisle asked as he walked to an empty room and laid her on the bed.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Rose and I where walking down the street and saw Belle collapsed." I explained.

He looked at me, totally shocked. Oh that's right, he's out of the loop.

"That's right Carlisle we found them. But that's not the point now! You have to help her!" Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle nodded and pushed us out of the room as nurses came in.

"I'll tell you how she is soon. Go talk to Christopher. Oh and call the family, they should be here." Carlisle said.

We nodded and walked out of the room, taking one last look at Liberty Belle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An hour later.**

We where still sitting in the hard chairs, but for us the chairs didn't matter. Chris had stayed silent, but we could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Chris, I...I don't mean to pry. But I think we need to know whats going on." Esme said sweetly, even though I could tell she was highly pissed at the fact someone hurt her grand children.

Chris sighed, but didn't say anything.

"We could adopt you Chris, we could get you away from what ever is happening." Esme tried again.

Chris looked up at her, with hopeful eyes.

"I need to get Belle out of there." Chris whispered.

"Chris, can you explain?" Esme asked, putting a comforting arm around him.

He looked at her and something in him seemed to realize he was safe so he looked down.

"My sister and I are foster kids. Mike Newton took us in when he found out who our parents were. Apparently he loved our Aunt, and since she had no kids, but our mom did, he thought that was still okay to get his revenge. Well what ever he wanted, he started getting worse. He started drinking after Lauren, his wife, left him for some underwear model. And that's when he started to _abuse_ Belle and I. She always got it worse though. All I got was a smack in the face every now and then. She got it every day, and when she turned thirteen it got worse. He...he started...raping her." Chris whispered, keeping his eyes down so we couldn't see into his face.

Esme looked shocked, so did Rose. I mean how could someone due that to a kid? And all of this was to get revenge for Bella chosing Edward not him? Ooh I hate that guy. I looked over at Bella and saw how bad she felt now.

"Guys, she's stable. You can come see her." Carlisle said, peeking his head before we all walked in two her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Questions

_Last time..._

_"Guys, she's stable. You can come see her." Carlisle said, peeking his head before we all walked in two her room._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV.**

We walked in and gasped at the scene. Belle was laying on the bed, pale. She actually could blend into the white sheets. I quickly walked over to her, avoiding her bandaged hand. I picked her other hand up and sat by her bed. She turned and looked at me, smiling softly.

"Hey Belle." I whispered.

She smiled hesitantly at me before her eyes looked over at the seven people standing in the door way.

"Hi Belle, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm okay I guess." She said, eyeing them carefully.

I bet she was wondering the same thing as me. Who where these people?

"Belle, can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked.

Belle looked over at me and I nodded, I just felt like I could trust them. I don't know why.

"I guess. Well um...My foster father, he...I was late from school, and I didn't make dinner fast enough and then I felt dizzy and dropped a plate, but I couldn't clean it up fast enough so he got upset and hit me a bit." Belle whispered.

"Well where did you get the burn?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I forgot to turn the stove off, and I had a pan sitting there so he took my hand and placed it on the pan, that's when Chris found me." Belle whispered, looking at me.

"Okay, go on." Carlisle said.

"Well he came in and kind of hit my foster father..." Belle said giving my hand a quick squeeze. "Which you should have never done, he could have hurt you Chris." Belle said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I had to do something." I whispered.

"But throwing your fist into his face was not what you should have done, I could have lost you." Belle said as the tears spilled down her face.

I wrapped my arms around her as she shook against me, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing would have separated me from you. But how in the world are you worried about me when you just collapsed on the street?" I asked, a smile was playing at my lips.

"I...I don't want to lose you Chris. Your all I have...I can't lose you." Belle whispered.

I gripped her tighter then, I was not going to leave her at all.

"Belle, I'll always be with you." I whispered.

She closed the space between the two of us and just gripped me, crying.

"Well, I hate to break this up but after these injuries, I'm surprised you haven't been to the hospital before. These are very serious, but it does account for what Mike did to you." Carlisle said, walking over to a x-ray board. "You had internal bleeding, it had gotten extremely bad. If Chris, Emmett, and Rose hadn't been there to get you to the hospital, well...You may not have been alive anymore. Your wrist is broken and burned, and you have a gash in your side from a sharp object."

I looked at her confused, I knew I shouldn't have stayed after school!

"Belle, did this all happen tonight?" I whispered, trying not to involve the others.

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with tears again.

"I'm sorry Chris, I didn't listen to your warning." Belle whispered.

I sighed, holding her tighter.

"Belle, I know this is going to be hard to listen too, but, have you...Has Mike ever rapped you." Carlisle asked.

Everyone grew stiff at the moment, especaily the one named Rosalie. Belle looked down, new tears forming at her eyes. She slowly nodded, and I heard some gasps.

"How many times? And has he ever used inanimate objects?" Carlisle asked. "Like a knife or something sharp or blunt?"

Belle looked down, not wanting to say anything. I looked at her in horror. He didn't...I'm going to kill him if she says yes. Belle took a breath in and shook her head up and down slowly. I growled at the thought, making everyone look at me. I gave them a small smile and just looked at Belle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, although the anger in my voice still showed.

She looked at me sadly.

"Because you would have killed him." She hissed.

I heard a chuckle and I looked over at the family as I saw the older one, I think his name is Emmett, whisper to the other two guys.

"He's not the only one." He whispered.

"Okay, who are you?" I asked, I was tiered of waiting on them to spit it out.

They looked at Belle and I and then at Carlisle.

"Well, there is a reason that we care so much and why our entire family is here. You see, we lost two people that where very important to us. My oldest children, Emmett and Rosalie, had to give up their kids." Carlisle said, looking at Belle and I.

"Okay and what does that have to do with us?" I asked hesitantly.

"Their names where and are, Christopher Luke McCarty Cullen, and Liberty Belle Dawn Cullen."

That did it, I looked at Belle before I fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Oh and does my spelling and grammar really hurt people when you read? **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. More questions

_Last time..._

_That did it, I looked at Belle before I fainted._

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle POV**

I looked at Chris before he collapsed and sunk to the floor.

"Chris?!" I tried to get up but I was covered in needles.

"Well that went well."

I glared at the pixie girl before looking at Carlisle. He rushed over to Chris and with the help of, the big one, Emmett is what I heard his name was, Chris was sitting in the chair.

"He'll be okay, he just fainted." Carlisle said, taking a breath in before he looked over at me.

"I...I suppose you want to know what, well is going on, am I right?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him before I slowly nodded.

"Well, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, we don't live to far from your home actually. Over here is my son Edward, and his wife Bella, she's where you got the Belle from in your name. This is Jasper, and his very hipper shopaholic wife, Alice. And last but definitely not least, these are your parents, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." Carlisle said.

I guess I could see the resemblance, I looked a lot like Rosalie, she had long golden hair and a great figure, but she had gold eyes, so did Emmett, that was weird, maybe they wore contacts? That had to be it, but if they did, who did Chris get the specks of gold in his eyes? Oh this was so confusing. Wait a second, they don't even look old enough! They look like they're 18 maybe twenty, this isn't possible, darn, I got my hopes up. I was about to comment when the door burst open and Sam ran in.

"Belle! My freaking Gosh! You gave me a heart attack! What happened?!" Sam demanded then she saw Chris and gasped. "Chris!" Sam screamed. "What happened? Why is Chris unconscious? Why do you look so pale? Why...?"

"Sam! Slow down! Okay, sorry about the near heart attack, but I collapsed on the sidewalk, I had internal bleeding, which accounts for why I'm so pale. But am I really that pale? I mean more so then usual? Anyway, Chris is unconscious because we got some huge news, and before you start making out with my brother as soon as he wakes up. Please lock yourselves in the bathroom instead of sit right there. Thank you." I said with a small smile, Ignoring the Cullens now.

"Internal bleeding? Girl, I'm going to kill Mi..." She trailed off and looked at the Cullens. "Who are they?" Sam whispered.

"They are the doctors family. Emmett and Rosalie got me too the hospital."

"Do they know about...?" Sam trailed off.

"Yep, unfortunately." I whispered back.

Sam turned around and put her arms over her chest, glaring at them.

"If any of you tell a soul about what Belle goes threw I will kill you, you have no idea what in the world she has to live through, and I will not give you a chance to make it worse, do I make myself clear." Sam threatened.

The Cullen's all looked taken back, but I smiled at Sam.

"Sam shush. Your not helping anything." I whispered.

"I'm keeping my sister safe." Sam whispered back.

I smiled at her.

"Damn, Chris knows who to pick them doesn't he?" I whispered so she can hear me.

"You know it." Sam shot back, grinning.

Chris moaned and Sam and I looked at him.

"Are you okay Chris?" Sam whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Sam? When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. So what was the news that made you pass out..." Sam gasped and turned to me. "Your not Pregnant are you? I'll kill him if you are."

I looked taken back but I quickly looked at Carlisle.

"No, she's not pregnant." Carlisle said. "But Belle, how many times does Mike rape you?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone looked at me, even Chris and Sam.

"Um, every night." I whispered.

Chris growled again and Sam took his hand in hers.

"And how many times does he use inanimate objects?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down, this was getting hard, I didn't even know these people and I didn't even tell Chris this info! Why would I tell them? But he is a doctor, and if they are right about being my parents, then...He's family, but...Oh this is hard.

"When ever I do something wrong." I whispered.

Chris growled loudly.

"That doesn't mean...He always finds something wrong...Every day..." Sam whispered, all the pieces clicking together in her head.

"Oh Belle!" Sam said, jumping over and gathering me in a hug.

I sighed and felt my body relax into hers.

"Sometimes it's not that bad." I whispered, trying to calm Chris before he went to kill Mike.

"Belle, stop trying to calm me down it isn't working." Chris growled before he jumped up and ran out of the room, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper right after him.

"Chris!" I screamed. "Oh no, what have I done? Chris!"

I started sobbing and Sam held me tighter.

"Oh it's okay, I know this is a lot to handle, and I think that Chris is just having a bit of a over run with knowledge, he just needs something to take his anger out on." Esme said kindly.

I sighed before I felt the bed move a little. I looked up to see Rosalie sitting on the bed.

"I know it's a lot to handle, I...I think I know a little bit more then anyone else." Rosalie said. "You see, I was raped myself, by my husband and his friends."

I looked at where Emmett had run too and she smiled a little.

"It wasn't Emmett, it was Royce, he was my first husband. Well we weren't really married yet, but he was my first fiancee. I know it's really not the same thing but it was someone I trusted. So I do understand in that respect. But when it comes to us...Emmett and I never wanted to leave you and Chris, we loved you more then air it's self. Although I suppose that doesn't count..." She trailed off and looked at me. "Anyway, we didn't want too leave you at all, but you where in danger, it was the only way we could have helped you. But we didn't know we where leaving you to this." Rosalie whispered, looking down.

I looked at her before I looked at Sam. Sam looked confused out of her mind, but I would explain later.

"Anyway, Carlisle got the adoption papers ready, we're adopting you and Chris." Esme said kindly.

I nodded, feeling overly tiered. I laid back on the pillows and looked at Sam.

"Um Sam?"

"Yep?" She asked as the Cullens said one last good bye and left to give us privacy.

"Make sure Chris doesn't do any thing stupid, and could you stay for a little while?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Leave it to the girlfriend to keep him in line. Despicable." Sam whispered, trying to sound tiered, but the smile on her face didn't fade.

I looked at the door, if Rosalie and Emmett where my parents, I wanted to know why they don't look that old, and I am going to figure it out, no matter what.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. Father Chat

_Last time..._

_I looked at the door, if Rosalie and Emmett where my parents, I wanted to know why they don't look that old, and I am going to figure it out, no matter what._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris POV.**

I looked over at Belle as Carlisle asked her some questions.

"And how many times does he use inanimate objects?" Carlisle asked.

She looked down, this was getting hard and I could tell. I mean she didn't even tell me these things! And if they are our parents, that could get a little embarrassing.

"When ever I do something wrong." Belle whispered.

I growled loudly.

She was always doing something "wrong" in his book. Weather it be from burning dinner, which she hardly ever did, or from not wearing the right out fit to his liking. Grrr...I'm going to kill him.

"Sometimes it's not that bad." Belle whispered, trying to calm me down before I went to kill Mike.

"Belle, stop trying to calm me down it isn't working." I growled before I jumped up and ran out of the room, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper right after me.

I couldn't believe I let this happen, and I can't sit there and listen to Belle talk all about this. Why couldn't I protect her? She's my baby sister? And he's a monster, a freak of nature! I can't believe he is going to get away with this! I won't let him get away with this what so ever. I'm going to kill him before he gets a chance to hurt her again.

"Chris wait up!" Jasper yelled.

I growled and ran faster.

"Christopher Luke McCarty Cullen!" Emmett yelled as I felt arms wrap around me.

I growled and struggled against them.

"Wow, Emmett, I think it's safe to say he is your son." Edward said behind me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"No, Chris please talk to us." Emmett said, standing in front of me.

"No!" I yelled.

"Christopher..!" Emmett started.

"Your not my father! I don't even know you!" I screamed, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Whether you like it or not, I am." Emmett growled.

Well if he is, I know where I got that growl from.

"Really? Then where the Hell where you when all of this happened? Why didn't you help Belle from Mike? Why weren't you here when Belle and I went to our first Dance? Or when Sam and I went to the Homecoming? Why weren't you...?"

"Look! I wanted to be here, more then anything. But your life was in danger. I'm here now Chris, and I can't believe that I left you two here to deal with this crap. But whats done is done. If you go and kill Mike now, then you will ruin your life. Do you really want Belle to lose her brother? Do you seriously want to hurt your sister like that? What about Sam? Sure he's a bastard, and I'll kill him the first chance I get. But till then, you need to be here for Belle. She needs you." Emmett said.

I looked at him before I broke down, I fell to my knees and sobbed. Emmett's arms went over me in a flash, holding me extremely tightly. It was so embarrassing that I was crying in front of these guys! But what was I supposed to do about it? I heard footsteps and turned to see Rosalie drop to her knees by Emmett and I.

"Chris, we're here for you know. We always where, but now, we can act on that." Emmett whispered.

"I'm so sorry we caused you this much pain Chris." Rosalie whispered, putting her arms around me again.

"Um, I know that Belle is worried, maybe we should head back now." Jasper suggested.

Rosalie nodded, helping me too my feet. We walked up the stairs again, I had no idea who I got down there so fast. But I definitely had. I opened the door and Sam was laying on Belle's bed, reading a magazine with Belle.

"Are you okay Chris?" Belle asked.

I smiled and nodded.

Sam and her exchanged looks before grinning at me.

"I can't believe you fainted." Belle said with a smirk.

I sighed as the laughing begun from the two girls. I was never going to live that down.

"I didn't faint, I was nearly resting my eyes." I shot back glaring.

"Resting your eyes while you laid on the floor." Belle said, giggling.

"Well, it was more comfortable that way." I said.

Sam and Belle burst out laughing and I growled at them, climbing over to them. I grinned as I started tickling Sam and Belle.

"Stop! Meanie! Stop!" Sam squealed.

I grinned at them finally feeling like something was going right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. Finding out the truth

_Last time..._

_I grinned at them finally feeling like something was going right._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
Belle's POV.**

**A week later...**

I looked at Chris as we smiled and walked over to the door. I was so happy to be out of the hospital, you have no idea. I smiled as I walked out of the sliding doors into the garden in the front of the hospital. It wasn't the best garden, but it would due. I smiled at Chris as Sam followed, taking his hand in hers.

"So where are we headed too?" I asked with a smile.

I heard a car drive up and turned around to see a red jeep in the drive. I turned and looked at Chris before back at the jeep as Emmett got out. I looked at Chris and he shrugged, his eyes mainly on the car.

"What? You knew that the Cullens are your foster family now." Sam said smiling.

I sighed. In a week everything had happened so fast. Carlisle had approached Mike when he was drunk and got him to sign the papers so that they had custody of Chris and I. I thought it was kind of funny actually. What little I had seen of Carlisle I couldn't imagine him working dirty that way. I felt Chris push me forward and smiled at him. Boys and their cars. Chris hopped in the front seat after helping Sam up and I looked up. Now this isn't fair, all of that shorty stuff would come into play right about now.

"Here you go." I heard Emmett say behind me.

I gasped as I felt someone pick me up and lifted me into the jeep. I looked down as Emmett grinned and shut the door. I blushed, avoiding Sam's face.

"Okay Sam, where do you live?" Emmett asked as soon as he started the car.

"Just down the street from the school. If you know where Chief Swan used to live, I'm the house right next to it." Sam said.

I swear I saw Emmett flinched at Chief Swan's name. Oh well, I'll ask him later. It was a relatively short drive to Sam's house with only the soft hum of the radio playing. I smiled as I hugged Sam good bye before she got out with my brother. They grinned, walking up the driveway with their fingers intertwined. He said something that made her laugh before they stood at the porch and kissed.

"They are great together." Emmett mumbled.

"They are the best couple I know." I whispered. "They are so great together, and care about each other more then any thing."

Emmett smiled as Chris pulled Sam closer.

"Although they do make out quiet a bit for me to like but I'll live." I said with a smirk.

"Well they obviously like it, that's good right?"

"Ya, I know Sam likes it. She's always on my case for not finding a man like Chris. But that just makes me want to throw up. I don't like to think of my brother that way." I said with a smirk.

Emmett laughed as Chris smiled and gave her a quick peck before he walked down the drive way to the car. I smiled at him as he got into the car.

"What?" Chris asked, looking at me.

"Nothing." I said with a smirk.

He glared at me and Emmett drove out of the drive way. Okay I had to ask now. I was tiered of waiting.

"Emmett. I have a question. If your our father, how are you so young?" Chris demanded before I could.

Chris and I looked at Emmett as he stiffened.

"We'll explain when we get home." Emmett said softly.

"Why? Why can't you explain it now? I doubt Chris will pass out this time." I said softly.

"Hey!" Chris yelled glaring at me.

I smiled softly at him and Emmett drove out into the road.

"Look, we're going to find out anyway, why not just spit it out?" Chris asked.

"When we get home, I will." Emmett said, I took that as a if you want to stay on my good side, shush, tone.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was a matter of minutes before we where driving up a long driveway to a amazing home. Esme and Carlisle stood out on the front steps with Rosalie, smiling wildly. Chris and Emmett smiled and got out of the car, I sighed and opened the door, tumbling out of the jeep. Chris gasped and helped me up. I sighed, looking at him. My hand still hurt from the unfortunate event with Mike, and I was still weak, so Chris was always by my side, helping me up. I smiled, thankfully, at him. Emmett grinned at us before helping us into the house, carrying my bag from the hospital. We walked in and sat on the couch when Emmett looked at us.

"So, I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, it was about time someone decided to step up and explain this stuff.

"Well, I'm sure your wondering why Emmett and Rosalie are so young, right?" Carlisle asked

Chris and I nodded.

"Well there is really no way to do this easily, so I'll just come out and say it. Emmett's not the eighteen year old that he looks like **(I know he looks twenty but go with me.), **He's actually 92 years old. And Rosalie isn't the eighteen year old she looks like either, she's Emmett's age as well." Carlisle said.

I looked at Chris, seeing his bulging eyes, he looked back at Carlisle and slumped to the floor again.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Jasper mumbled.

Great this is just great, I actually meet my family, and they're a bunch of nut cases.

"Okay well why doesn't he look 92? Did he drink from the fountain of youth?" I asked.

"No, we're Vampires." Carlisle whispered.

And with that said, I ran out the back door of their house, I'd come back for Chris later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Oh and I have been nominated for the Twilight awards in a bunch of categories, so if you could, I'll have a link on my bio or what ever that thing is so please vote! Thanks so much!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. Running

_Last time..._

_And with that said, I ran out the back door of their house, I'd come back for Chris later._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosalie POV.

We watched as Belle ran out the door, throwing it open and running out side. Edward and Emmett made a move to run after her when I put my arm out.

"Let her go, she'll come back. She needs to think all this through. Remember this is a lot to handle." I whispered.

Edward nodded and Emmett sighed and looked over at Carlisle who, at this moment was, laying Chris on the couch.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Jasper whispered.

"He can't. He has Emmett's blood." Edward said before he and Jasper broke out laughing.

I looked at Emmett who was glaring at them. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before Alice and Bella slapped their husbands.

"Well what do we do now?" Esme asked, concern lit her voice.

"We wait, there is nothing we can do until she comes back." Carlisle said.

"She's going to be okay, right Alice." I asked.

She closed her eyes before opening them.

"Ya, from what I see she'll be fine." Alice said.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for my daughter to come home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle' POV**

I ran towards the woods, I can't believe my luck! I mean what the crap is all of this? Vampires, are they insane? That's the only thing that would account for all of this business. But what if they are my family? What if they actually are my parents? Oh this is confusing! I can't believe all this! Maybe I'm the one going crazy. Nothing makes any sense any more!

I ran into the woods, my thoughts going a hundred miles per hour. How could all this be happeing to me? I sighed, pumping my feet faster. I was beging to get tiered, I couldn't help that though, I mean Chris was the runner, I wasn't. I sighed and collapsed onto the floor, looking around.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but I from the looks of it, I was pretty far into the woods. It looked like a clear, very small clearing, it was just enough for one person, at the most two. A large rock sat in the center and in front of it there was a small stream. Trees stood all around it, forming a canopy on top and making it cool enough for the summer heat.

I walked over to the rock and sat down, breathing in the clean air. I carefully rested my head on my knees, just to relax. If I am going to live near by, this is going to be the perfect get away spot. I heard leaves crunching softly behind me and turned around to see who was there, but I didn't see anyone. Maybe one of the Cullen's followed me? That would be a logical assumption right? My eyes scanned the trees again before they stopped on one of the trees too my right.

Two brown eyes stood at me as a large wolf appeared in the trees. It was huge for a dog and had midnight black fur that was long. I peice of silver sparkled around his kneck as he walked closer to me, still in a defensive crouch.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." I whispered, slowly dropping my feet to the ground.

Sure like the dog is going to listen to me? Why am I not running? But he doesn't seem to be dangerous, he seems like he's just watching me carefully so I won't hurt him.

"Your kind of big aren't you." I whispered as he walked closer.

Still being careful I put my hand out. He turned and sniffed it slightly before walking closer. I carefully placed my hand on his head and stroked his long fur. My fingers touched the mettle chain and traveled to the large piece of silver that hung down. It was a thick silver cross with a word written in flowing letters.

**Andrew R. U.**

I looked at him and smiled softly to him.

"Andrew? I wonder who named you that." I whispered.

I sighed and sat down with my back against the rock, staring out at the stream. I looked over as I saw Andrew walk over to me and put his paw on me. Almost as if to say 'what's wrong?' I sighed and looked at him.

"Have you ever had to deal with something that is totally imposable? I mean, I just found something out, something that is insane. I mean I used to live with my foster father, but he really was terrible. He did this to me..." I whispered, showing him my bandaged hand.

"He burnt it, but that wasn't really the worst thing he did either. But now, I found my parents, or at least they claim to be. I don't know if they are. But they're insane, totally insane. And well I ran from them, I left my brother there with him, I feel terrible about it, but he passed out from the news." I explained.

"Anyway, I have no idea what to do, if I give them a chance, I could find out the truth, but if I don't...Well I'll never know. I don't know what to do, I'm so confused." I whispered, looking at the stream.

I felt a hot paw on my arm and looked over at him, his eyes burning into my eyes. I knew what I had to do, but for some reason, I didn't want to leave him. I sighed, he was a dog, I knew I couldn't keep him. Darn.

"Thanks, I think. I think I should go. I'm sure my brother will freak out when he wakes up and I'm not there." I whispered.

He then got up, like he could understand me. I smiled, petting him once more before I began walking toward the house, but before I did I pulled out a ribbon from my pocket and tied it to a tree, so I would be able to come here again.

The walk back was quiet, I guess I was more ready to listen, to understand. I knew that this was different, but it didn't matter to me. The truth would come out, even if it hurt. I opened the back door and looked in to the house. They where sitting there, waiting for me. I smiled at them softly.

"I'm sorry I ran. I...Go on. I'm ready to listen, I can't promise that I'll believe everything, but I'll try." I promised.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other before smiling at me. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. Questions and Answers

_Last time..._

_Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other before smiling at me. I sighed, this was going to be a long night. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle POV.**

I sat down by Chris smiling a little as he stirred.

"Okay, well we're Vampires, but don't worry, we don't drink human blood. I suppose you can call us vegetarians. We drink animal blood, We're different from most vampires, but there is a clan in Alaska who drinks animal blood as well. Anyway, I think it might be better if you ask questions, and well we answer them." Carlisle said.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Um, you don't have your own grave yard around here right?" I asked softly, that would be creepy.

"Grave yard?" Esme asked confused.

"Like where are your coffins?" I asked, looking down.

"Well we don't have any, because we don't sleep." Rosalie explained softly.

"Oh...I see. What about crosses?"

"We aren't religious, or at least most of us aren't. Carlisle and Esme believe we have souls, even if are a Vampire." Alice explained. "But Crosses do not hurt us at all."

"What about wholy water?"

"Same as Crosses, mostly its just regular water anyway." Carlisle informed me.

"Um...The sun? Do you burn to death when your in the sun?"

"No. The sun does pose a slight problem though." Esme explained, nodding towards the blinds.

Edward nodded and stood up, opening the blinds. I gasped as the sunlight flew in and everyone seemed to sparkle like diamonds.

"I see...What about stakes?" I asked.

"The food or the wooden thingies?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

Emmett threw a glare in his direction, but was smirking at the same time.

"Well we can't eat, so that takes care of the first one, and as for the wooden stakes? Well like everything else Hollywood exaggerated, nothing can kill us except for fire or another Vampire." Rosalie explained.

I nodded slowly.

"So Chris and I are Vampires?"

"Yes, or at least you will be. On your sixteenth birthday you'll turn." Rosalie explained.

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, we've done some research, and that's simply what it states, but you are the first children to be born of two Vampires." Emmett said.

"Why?"

"Because Vampires can't have children, unless an angel gives them that gift." Rosalie explained calmly.

"Oh, you know an angel now." I asked, these things are just getting more confusing.

Next their going to say fairies are real as well. Oh then werewolves will be said. Great.

"Um, I have a quick question for you Belle," Carlisle said.

"Um. Okay." I said with a smile.

"Does he always faint like that?" Carlisle said.

I smirked as Chris groaned.

"He's just not man enough to handle all of this." I said with a smirk.

"Just like Em..." Edward started.

"Shut it!" Emmett growled.

"Belle, that's mean...You wound me." Chris said as he slowly raised his head.

Esme got up and handed him an ice pack.

"Stay still dear. We don't want you to get up too soon." Esme said.

I smirked at Chris as he groaned.

"Belle what did you say?" Chris demanded.

I just smirked at him.

"Okay, so your okay with this?" Rosalie asked nervously.

I took a deep breath, stealing a glance at Chris.

"It's going to take time to get used to, but if your telling the truth we really need to believe you." I whispered.

She grinned and rushed over and threw her arms around me.

"Well, we should definitely take her to her room she looks exhausted." Alice said.

I nodded greatfully before she pulled me from Rosalie's arms and up the stairs.

"Emmett, show Chris his room!" Alice commanded.'

I smiled at her as she dragged me up the stairs to the third floor.

"We weren't sure your favorite color so we kind of painted it baby Blue." Alice explained.

"And it's right across from Chris's room if you need him, and down the hall from Edward and Bella's room."

I nodded and she stopped in front of a white door that had Belle written in the middle in black cursive letters. It reminded me of Andrew's cross. I opened the door and gasped, the room was amazing!

The walls where painted a light blue to match the soft wood floors. In the middle sat a large white king size bed that was almost too my waist in height, and then piled on with a large white comforter and enough pillows to supply a army of people. The bed was a canopy with a blue cloth over the bed and on the side was a matching nightstand. In the corner there was a chest dresser painted white with a large mirror attached to it. A bookcase sat in the side, half full of books, half full of stuffed animals and other little stuff. A suit case sat on my bed and I smiled at Alice.

"Well? Do you like it?" Alice asked, grinning.

"Thanks, it's amazing." I whispered.

"Good, now that door over there leads to your bathroom, and that door is too your closet. But we didn't know if you wanted us too do something with the stuff you brought so we just decided to let you take care of it." Alice explained.

"Thanks." I said before I walked in.

She grinned at me.

"Oh and Belle?" Alice asked softly.

"Ya?"

"Bella and I want you too know we're here for you, the whole family is. If you ever need to talk...Well Bella and I want to be more then just your Aunts, we want you to come to us for what ever. Rosalie and Emmett do too." Alice said.

I looked at her, smiling slightly before I walked over and put my arms around her.

"Thanks, no one has ever...Well no one really cared before." I whispered.

She put her arms around me, holding me tight.

"Belle, that's all going to change. Because there is nothing more important to us then you and your brother." Alice whispered.

I sighed, I know I shouldn't get attached, maybe I shouldn't have believed them so much. But something in my gut told me that they were not lying, and that I needed to believe them. And I was never one to ignore my gut feeling. Ever. So I guess it was time to trust someone other then Chris, if I don't, who knows what could happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. Midnight chat

_Last time..._

_So I guess it was time to trust someone other then Chris, if I don't, who knows what could happen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV.**

I heard a crash out side my bedroom door and looked over at my alarm clock at groaned. _3:00am. _Brilliant, I had the worst headach ever too. I sighed, rolling over again. I was tiered too. Extremely tiered. Who was that thump they where going to pay once I got my hands on them. Ask Chris, he knows what will happen when he interrupts my sleep. I sighed, laying my head against the biggest pillow. I sighed as the pounding got worse.

I pulled my feet out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Maybe some cold water will help? I looked in the mirror and sighed before I splashed the ice cold water onto my face. I put a hand on my head and sighed. The door opened and I looked over at Chris.

"Hey Belle, are you okay?" Chris asked softly, shutting the door.

"No, I have a really bad head ache." I whispered.

Chris looked at me concerened and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Your not hot." Chris said.

"Oh thanks Chris. I'm not feeling good and you comment on my looks!" I yelled.

Chris smiled.

"No, that is not what I meant. And you know it. Belle are you okay?" Chris said softly.

I sighed and sat down.

"I'm fine Chris. My head just hurts so bad." I whispered putting a hand on my head.

He looked at me, scared, before he tried to put a hand on mine. I waited for the feeling, but it never came. Maybe he decided against it?

"Chris, why are you up?" I asked, not moving my head.

Nothing.

"Chris?"

Silence.

I looked up and gasped. Chris was standing there but ice covered him completely, he was frozen in spot, mid step. I stood up immediately gasping. Wholly...What just happened. I touched him and gasped, the ice burned my skin.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" I screamed running out of my bathroom.

They ran into my room and stared at me, worried.

"What is it Belle?" Rosalie asked.

"Chris! Frozen!" I screamed running to my bathroom, they followed and stopped, gasping.

"Oh my gosh..." Emmett whispered.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled.

He ran in and looked at Chris, shocked. But a smile soon played on his lips.

"I think we may have just found her power." Carlisle said with a smile.

Chris started too, well thaw out, and he collapesed to the floor, smacking his head into the corner of the counter.

"Ow...What was that?" Chris asked, putting his hand to his now bleeding head.

Carlisle quickly took Chris's head in his hand and dabbed a towel to the cut in his forehead.

"I...I..." I looked at my hands, how did I do that?

"What? This isn't like the incident at Mikes is it? Did you shoot fire too?" Chris asked.

"Too?" Emmett asked.

"Shoot fire?" Rosalie questioned.

"I..When I came in and saw Mike hurting Belle, I of course punched him in the face, but when I tired to push him backwards, well fire shot from my hands. I know I sound crazy." Chris muttered.

"Don't worry, I saw it too." I said.

"Oh, that makes me feel great." Chris said sarcastically.

I glared at him before I slug him in the arm, jeez thats what happens when you try to be nice.

"Okay, well then there is your power." Carlisle said, looking at Chris.

"Power?" Chris asked.

"Yes, well what did you expect? You the children of Vampires. Anyway, Chris, that's a very powerful power. Fire is lethal to any vampire. Or well anything, so when you turn into a full Vampire, then we'll train you. And Belle, yours is very powerful too so we are going to need to help you as well, I think your powers only work when the two of you are in danger, or well, very emotional. Sorry Belle." Carlisle said looking down.

Chris sighed, unbelieving, and looked at me.

"Belle? Are you okay?" Chris whispered, I guess he was still a bit sceptical about the Cullens.

"I'm fine, why where you up so late anyway?" I asked, trying to get my mind on something else.

Chris shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." He said softly.

I smiled at him, hugging him.

"Well, since you guys are up, I wanted to let you know that we are going out to do bonding." Rosalie said.

"Um...Okay, we're are we going?" Chris asked.

"I believe your a bit to old for Magic Mountain right?" Emmett said with a smile.

Chris and I rolled our eyes but he continued.

"So we are going to go to split up, I'll take you with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. While Rose will take Belle with Alice, Esme, and Bella. I think it will be fun." Emmett said with a smile.

"And it's going to be cloudy so it works for us." Rosalie said.

I sighed, I don't think anyone wants to spend the day family bonding, but here we go. Off with Rose and Emmett.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Oh and I want to know what you guys want to see with the bonding, if you have idea's for their bonding please send them to me. Not many people are giving me suggestions for what could happen, so I need more input about that. I have idea's of course, but they aren't rock solid. Oh sorry this Chapter is so short, I'm at my grand parents house and they wanted the comp. **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Bonding part 1

_Last time..._

_I sighed, I don't think anyone wants to spend the day family bonding, but here we go. Off with Rose and Emmett._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV**

I woke up and glared at the clock. Great, this was the day I get to spend time with my new family. I really hope they stuck to stuff like not Vamps and powers and all that stuff. Oh and I want to know if they're really telling the truth about Emmett being my father. I sighed and smacked the off button before slowly dragging my feet out of bed.

My room was cool to say the least. It was painted a dark blue with a white border and had a white carpet. My bed was a rather tall king size bed with a deep blue comforter and matching pillows. A desk sat in the corner with a computer and shelves above it that housed my football trophies and books. A large chest dresser stood on the corner by my closet and a large mirror stood by it's side. There was a baseball and baseball bat hanging on the shelf above the bed and a foot ball sitting on the desk.

I have to admit, they really do good when they remodel the rooms. I stood up and walked over to my bathroom. I stepped into the show and sighed contently as the hot water ran down my back. My mind started to wander as it always did as I thought of Sam. She was amazing in every way. She was so trusting, so kind, so warm, so brave. She was the most beautiful person in the world to me, she was my world. I had no idea how I was going to explain all of this to her and it frustraited me to no end. I mean how the Hell was I going to explain that my parents...whoa that felt weird to say that...where Vampires? I didn't even know if it was true. But Belle believed them, at least a little, which means I need to make an effort myself.

I sighed and turned the shower off before I stepped out, wrapping a towel around me before I stood in front of the large mirror. I ran a hand threw my mess wet hair and sighed. I had no idea what I was going to do today, they said family bonding, but what could that possibly mean? Great now I sound like a girl. I'll go with something simple to wear. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my dresser. I opened it and sighed. It was so sad that all my clothes could be put in two draws. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. I had abs now, and with this family, I wanted to show what little I had off. I'm glad Belle's not here or she would definitely make fun of me.

I quickly ran a hand threw my hair and opened the door. Everything was relatively quiet other then the soft clatter in the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and starred at the scene in front of me. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper where in the kitchen trying to fix breakfast. I smiled a little at them.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at them.

"Um...well we..." Jasper looked over at Emmett for support.

"We where trying to fix you breakfast. But we kind of messed up." Emmett said looking down.

I felt bad for him, he was really trying, I guess this dad thing was harder then it looked.

"Don't worry, I can't cook either. Belle can, but she is like crazy or something." I said looking around the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and saw a box sitting on the top shelf labeled _For Chris. _I opened it and smiled, turning around.

"It appears the girls thought a head." I said showing them the box.

Chocolate donates and Vanilla donuts sat in the box. I smiled at them, suddenly very hungry.

"Darn, they're always one step ahead of me." Emmett whined but grabbed a glass and filled it with milk.

"So what are we doing to day?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I couldn't really figure out what you'd rather do so...How are you with Video games?" Emmett asked, worried.

I stared at him. Is he serious? A smile slipped onto my face as I looked at him.

"I'm awesome." I said with a smirk.

"Good. Well, after you eat, lets go on in." Jasper said with a smile.

I nodded, stuffing my face. They smirked at me and I glared before I finished my breakfast. We walked into the living room and sat down around the couches. Carlisle was the only one to sit out of today's activity's as we started to play Halo 3. **(Which is a good game by the way, but extremely hard to play!)**I smiled wildly as I beat Jasper. He sighed in defeat and handed the controller to Edward.

"So Chris, we really haven't talked about much. I noticed you had a bunch of trophies in your room though. That's cool that Mike let you play sports. What are they all of?" Emmett asked, trying to get to know me I suppose.

"Mostly football, but some are of baseball." I informed him.

"That's cool, we're a baseball family." Emmett said smiling.

"Great. Belle, is even good at it. She hits hard." I said not taking my eyes from the tv.

"Good, we need more players." Emmett said smiling.

"So what about you guys? I mean I don't really know much about you."

"Not much to know I suppose. But we have to be careful about what we do. We can't draw to much attention." Emmett said.

"You guys are really Vampires aren't you?" I said, more to myself then them.

"Yes, we are. But Chris, we don't want you to rush into all this. It's going to take time to get used to it." Emmett said sadly.

I looked at him intently, it was all true. I knew this now. There was no way someone could make these feelings up. They came back, they really did care, they saved Belle and I. I had a family.

"So...Whats with you and Samantha?" Jasper asked.

I blushed a little but smiled at him.

"Ya, you two where getting pretty close on the porch. I totally approve by the way." Emmett said with a smile.

"We were not!" I yelled, looking away.

"Yep. I know how you feel though. When I'm with Rose all I want to do is kiss her, she's such a seductress." Emmett complained.

"Ew! I don't want to here that about my mom..." I stopped and saw them all looking at me.

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Emmett whispered.

I smiled at him, I guess we both knew now that I excepted this new change. We both knew that I considered them family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. Bonding part 2

_Last time..._

_I smiled at him, I guess we both knew now that I excepted this new change. We both knew that I considered them family. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV**

I smiled as I climbed into Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible. Esme sat in the passenger seat while Rose drove and Bella, Alice and I sat in the back. The drive was quiet, but it was a relaxing silence, so it was all good. My mind kept drifting to Andrew, I know he was just a dog, but still, I missed him. I sighed, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the matter Belle?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing." I said softly.

"Don't you like shopping?" Esme asked kindly.

"Ya, I need someone to stick with me when they get these idea's in their minds." Bella commented.

"No, I love shopping, I just...I'm worried about Chris." I lied.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"He just seems kind of hesitant to all of this. I want him to be okay." I said softly, it was the truth, so I wasn't really lying.

"Don't worry, if he's like Emmett, which we already know, he'll come around. It's just a matter of time." Alice said with a smile.

I nodded and looked out the window again. We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out of the car.

"Okay, where are we ofter first?" I asked.

"First we are going to go to go clothes shopping, then we'll go to the book store for Bella. Then we are going to go get lunch for you and Bella, and well we'll take it from there." Alice said.

I smiled at her as Rosalie and Bella gave me a 'get used to this' look. I guess she was always like this. Alice smiled at me and dragged me toward the first store she saw. She immediately started looking at everything. I smiled at her as Rosalie grabbed my hand and led me away.

"I'd get used to her." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Why?"

"For several reasons, one, she always does this. She has to shop for the best stuff. Everything has to be perfect for us." Rosalie explained, looking at the dresses in front of her.

"Oh, well is that a bad thing?"

"Most times, no. But you know how our homecoming dance is coming up?" Rosalie asked.

"Ya."

"She'll want you to have the best dress." Rose explained.

"Oh." I looked over at her, she seemed like a nice person, I don't know why people where afraid to shop with her.

"Your close to her aren't you?" Rose asked, looking at Alice too.

"Ya, she's so nice, and she really has a big heart."

"I'm glad you like her, she's your godmother you know? Jasper's your godfather." Rose explained.

"That's cool, I thought after you named me after Bella, she would have been it you know?"

"I know, but Emmett and I both agreed, that since we gave you her name, we'd let Jasper and Alice have some fun. And Esme and Carlisle are your grandparents so, well we thought we'd give Jasper and Alice something." Rosalie explained.

"Thats cool." I said softly, looking at one of the dresses.

"I'm glad you like shopping, we can totally bond." Rose said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded looking around the store, My eyes caught someone and I stared at them. He was tall, almost 6'3" and he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me when something caught my eyes, a silver cross hung from a chain with black letters written on it, but he was to far to read the wording.

"Um, I think I'm going to be right back." I whispered to Rose.

She looked at me and gave me a soft smile before she nodded. I walked out of the store and over toward him before he smiled at me.

"Um, hi..." I said softly.

"Hi." He said smiling at me.

"I...Um...I..." Great, I look like a fool.

"I'm Andrew." He said with a smile, holding his hand out.

I grinned at him.

"Liberty Belle. Um, but you can call me Belle." I said with a smile.

"That's a pretty name." Andrew said with a smile.

"Thanks, so are you from around here?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I go to LaPush High school, but I'm here with my dad, he said something about talking to someone in the area."

"Thats cool, I go to Forks High school." I said smiling.

"Aren't they going to have a dance soon?" Andrew asked.

"Ya, but I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?" Andrew asked, giving me a weird look, like he couldn't believe it.

"I..um..Bad experiences." I lied, I wasn't going to admit that I didn't have a date anytime soon.

He smiled at me.

"Well do you want to go with me? I know I'm not supposed to be going but, I...I'll tell my dad why I need to." He said with a smile.

"And why do you need to?" I asked, confused.

"Because I need to show you that you can create good experiences." Andrew said with a smile.

I smiled at him.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you, later?" I asked softly.

He nodded and pulled out a pen before grabbing a piece of paper from the counter and scribbling something on it. I smiled as he handed it to me.

"Call me." He said with a smile.

I grinned at him as he took one last look at me and looked back at where my family had been standing, they where gone now. I wondered where they had disappeared too.

"Bye." He whispered, smiling at me.

I grinned and waved good bye.

"Do you guys smell that?" I heard Bella asked.

"Wolf." Alice said.

"Where could she be? I let her out of my sight for to minutes!" Rose questioned fearfully.

"We'll find her dear." Esme said.

I turned around, my eyes scanning the mall for them when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Well well, long time no see."

I turned around and gasped, Mike stood in front of me, glaring evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! I know Cliffy, DON'T kill me! I plan on updating soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	16. A small problem

_Last time..._

_I turned around and gasped, Mike stood in front of me, glaring evilly._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV**

I gasped as I saw him, he didn't look very good at all. He was wearing his uniform and he had deep bags under his eyes. He looked enraged as he stared into my eyes. I flinched as his hand grabbed arm.

"Well Belle, it seems you've moved on nicely. Who was that boy? I didn't think any one would want your sorry butt." Mike said glaring.

I looked away, not even thinking about talking to him.

"So where is that brother of yours? He's a freak of nature if you ask me. Tell me though, how did he shoot fire from his hands?"

I looked down, trying to concentrate on my shoes.

"Hows the hand?" He asked, I could practicly hear the grin in his voice.

"Answer me girl." He demanded, shaking me.

"Belle!" Rosalie yelled.

"Let. Her. Go." Esme demanded.

"Look this isn't your fight bet it before I force you to leave." Mike said, not taking his eyes from mine.

"Step away from my daughter." Rose growled and for the first time Mike looked up, shocked.

"Well I'll be damned. Rosalie Hale." He said then looked at Alice and Bella.

"Bella..." Mike whispered.

"Let go of her if you want to continue living your life." Bella growled.

"Bella what happened to you? You haven't aged a bit either. Still as sexy as ever." Mike said, looking her over.

Bella shuttered but glared at him none the less.

"Let go." I whispered.

Mike turned and glared at me, twisting my arm. I cried out before he grinned and dropped me to the floor. Alice growled and rushed to pick me up while Bella ran and grabbed Mike, throwing him back wards.

"Don't ever come near her again." Esme hissed.

"This isn't the end, do you hear me? I'm going to take back whats rightfully mine." Mike vowed ripping his arms from Bella's hands.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Rosalie asked.

"I think everyone will love to see how the Cullen's and Hale's haven't aged since high school." He threatened. "I'll see you in court. And I will win." He said looking at me.

I shuttered and watched as he walked away.

"Belle? Honey are you okay?" Rose asked, turning and looking at me before she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm fine now." I whispered, hugging her.

"We need to let Carlisle look at your arm." Alice said.

I sighed.

"I'm going to go kill him." Rosalie said.

"Mom wait..." I whispered then gasped.

"I mean Rosalie wait, Mike's not worth it. At least not right now." I whispered.

Rosalie smiled at me, hugging me tighter.

"I like Mom better." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled at her. Hugging her tighter, this is what I've wanted for a long time now. I wanted my parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An Hour later... **

We pulled up the drive way and Mom, I like the sound of that, helped me out of the car. We heard laughing inside and walked towards the door.

"Carlisle!" Esme called.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Chris all appeared and looked at them.

"Whats the mater Belle?" Chris demanded, rushing to her.

"Mike..."

He didn't even let me continued.

"I'm going to kill him." Chris growled.

Carlisle looked at me and took my arm in his hand, carefully inspecting it.

"It's just sprained. So what did he want?" He immediately asked.

"He's trying to get them back. He's taking us to court." Esme said.

"He'll lose. I'll make sure of it." Emmett said.

I smiled looking at Chris.

"We should go and let them talk about this." I said.

Chris nodded and followed me up stairs leaving them to talk. We walked into my room and I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Can you believe our birthday's in a week?" Chris asked.

"No, it's so fast, we're going to be sixteen. It's exciting I suppose." I said with a smile.

"You suppose?" Chris asked with his eye brow raised.

"It will just feel weird." I said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry all of this is happening. It does suck to be going through all this. I wish I could put a stop to it." Chris said.

"It's fine Chris, we'll be fine." I promised.

He nodded.

"At least we have Mom and Dad to help us this time." Chris said.

I looked at him and smiled. He finally excepted. He looked at me then when a look crossed his face.

"Chris?" I asked softly.

He grunted, putting his hand to his side.

"Chris? What's wrong?" I asked, worried now.

He cried out in pain falling onto the matrices.

"Chris!" I screamed reaching my hand out to help him.

My door burst open and I heard gasps before they where surrounding us.

"Help him!" I screamed.

Carlisle quickly checked him over then looked at Esme.

"He's going through it really early, but he is going threw the change." Carlisle explained.

"The change? What changed!" I asked as Chris screamed again.

"He's turning into a Vampire." Esme said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	17. Changing

_Last time..._

_"He's turning into a Vampire." Esme said._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV**

I felt a intense burning, sering through my skin. The flames hurt terribly. I could faintly hear Belle talking to everyone, but the flames shooting threw me at this exact second where almost too much to bear. My head was pounding with excruciating strength, like a sledge hammer was just slamming into my brain, trying to make it into confetti. My shirt was sticking to my chest due to the massive amount of sweat and tears that where now begining to add up. I moved on the hot matrices, trying to find a cool spot but having absolutely no luck.

I cried out in pain, the cry pierced through my lips before I could contain it. I tried to say something, but my voice was being used with my screams. They sounded so painful, so sad. They told the truth about all this pain, whether I wanted to admit it or not. I could feel cold hands on me, trying to help ease the pain, I tried to get closer to the cold but nothing seemed to work. I soon felt a cold wash cloth laying on my head and I sighed as it cooled down some part of me, even if it was for a few minutes.

"It's okay Chris, you'll be okay." Rosalie said, I guess it was her hand on mine, trying to ease the pain.

"Don't leave mom, please don't leave..." I sobbed.

"I'm not going any where Chris. I'm going to stay with you, right here." She whispered.

I cried out in pain again, the fire bubbling to my skin, threatening to swallow me whole.

"It's okay baby." Rosalie whispered.

I saw the darkness before I felt it, it was all around me, ready to close around me and never let me leave. This must be what dieing feels like. The unbearable pain and the feeling that you can do nothing to stop it. I whimpered in protest as the darkness got closer as it got more dense. I was running now, trying to avoid the pain at all cost. I knew I wasn't moving my body, but in my mind, I was trying to escape to the deepest most secretive part. But as I saw, nothing really gave me a place to hide.

I screamed as the darkness continued to get closer, it was like a large ocean of pain, waiting for me to come close enough so it could devour me whole. It started to pull me under, I struggled and screamed. Fighting it as much as I could but it still prevailed. I fell under the surface, gasping for air that really wasn't there to begin with. My hands tried to grab the water and push it away but only came up empty handed. I gasped, trying to breath. Was I holding my breath in the first place? I didn't know.

The water began to push me farther down. I couldn't even hear the worried voices of my parents, of my sister. I tried kicking my feet, trying to swim, but nothing worked, my arms began to grow limp as I struggled and fought with the water, my legs began to slow down, they began to stop moving soon. I screamed, but only the bubbles of air escaped my lips. I slowly shut my eyes, the water crashing onto me. I couldn't fight it any more. I just let the water carry me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV**

I watched Chris, worry filled the room around us. We had decided not to move him, we knew Belle didn't mind too. I looked over at Belle who was watching Chris, tears falling from her eyes. I don't think she had really heard Chris yell in pain like that before. I don't think she quiet understood either. I looked back at Chris, moving his hair from his eyes. He had called me mom, he had begged me not to leave him. I smiled at him, feeling love channel through my hands. I looked at Belle and then at Emmett. Belle was crying trying to calm her self, she really didn't understand this yet, and Emmett was watching her, trying to figure out away to help her.

"Emmett, maybe you should go take a walk with Belle." I said, giving him a pointed look.

He nodded and smiled at Belle.

"Do you want to go Belle?" Emmett asked, trying to give her an option, but we both knew he was going to drag her out of here if he needed too.

"Sure." Belle said after a few minutes of looking at Chris.

He looked at me as he ushered her out of the room and I nodded encouragingly before turning back and looking at my son.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV**

We walked out of the house, both not talking. I wasn't sure what to say to Belle, we where always so close when she was a baby, but having years with out knowing her really put me at a stand still. She was closing her black sweat shirt, a tear dropping down to the ground when I knew I had to say something.

"Belle, Chris will be okay, I promise." I whispered, taking her hand and stopping her.

"But he's never screamed like that, ever." Belle whispered.

"Belle, he's just...going through something very important." I said, trying to calm her.

"But I should have done something, all of this with Mike probably sent him into all that, I..I should have done something." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

I could see into my daughter's personality more, she was a lot like Rose, and yet still very protective like me. Not as protective as her brother, but still.

"Baby, you did not do any of this, none of this is your fault. This isn't Chris's fault, it isn't your fault, it's just the way your destiny is playing out." I whispered.

She nodded sadly and closed the space and laid her head on my chest, crying even more.

"I'm scared daddy." She whispered.

I buried my head in her hair, holding her tighter to me. I was going to fix this, my daughter was in pain and it's all because of this crap with Mike. When I get my hands on him...I sighed, right now that didn't mater, all that mattered was my baby girl in my arms, and my son in my wife's. This was all that mattered, all that mattered was and will always be my family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Oh and how did I do with describing Chris's change? C:**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	18. Breaking through

_**YA A HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK!**_

_Last time..._

_This was all that mattered, all that mattered was and will always be my family._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV.**

**Three days later...**

I was tiered of fighting the water, I've been fighting it since this all started, how long had it been anyway? The pain was less now, like a small cut maybe, okay not that small, but it was not like I was just being stabbed repeatedly. I slowly looked around, feeling the water cool down a bit, or was that just me? I sighed, breathing in the stale air, my mind flashed to a picture of Sam and I gave a small smile. I wondered what she must be thinking, I hadn't talked to her in what seemed like forever.

She was what was keeping me going, the thought of seeing her again. Taking her to the dance and dancing with her. To see her smile again and to feel loved. She always stayed with me, helping me even when I was at my worst. I didn't know how I was going to tell her all this. I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted her to be happy, but what if I did hurt her? I just couldn't live with myself.

I sighed as a small pain washed over me again, dragging me under. I fought this time, trying desperately to get to Sam, to get to Belle. Oh no, I wonder what was going on with Belle? I hoped she wasn't hurt, that would crush me. To see either of them hurt, Belle or Sam, is my greatest weakness. I hoped and prayed that this pain would be over soon so I could hold Sam in my arms and talk to Belle. To hear the two of them laugh, even if it was directed at me. I didn't care, as long as they would be happy. My sister, and my soul mate. I can't believe I already think Sam is my soul mate but I just couldn't live my life with out her, it's been like that since the day I met her.

**FLASH BACK...**

I was playing in the sand box trying to build a castle but failing miserably. The side of the castle collapsed under the wait of a small feather and tears started to leak out of my eyes. Belle ran over to me, pulling another little girl who was smiling warmly at me.

"Chris! This is Sammy, she knows how to do a very good castle." Belle said with a grin that stretched to her ears.

Even as a three year old she was amazing when it came to sticking with me, she never ever played with many people besides me and our cousin Mel and we still didn't really like her, so Belle must have known Sam was something very special. She smiled at me and climbed into the sand box with a sippy cup in her hand.

"Here, water may help." She said with a smile.

I looked at her and watched, entranced as she fixed the side of the castle. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Thanks." I said softly.

She giggled at me.

"Belle is right, for a boy, your cute." Sam said.

I blushed and looked down. She giggled again.

"Well, now that that's fixed..." She said before she stood up and tapped me on the arm before running.

"Your it!" She giggled.

I looked at her stunned before I grinned and chased after her, unaware that I would be doing this for the rest of my life.

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

The water seemed to drain around me and I felt instantly better, although I still felt a pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad, I could move again and I could breath. The air had never felt so good, it felt clean, crisp even as if I hadn't ever breathed it before. I gasped as my head hit above the water, my personal hell seemed to be over. I'm so thankful of that. I opened my eyes, trying to get over the heavy feeling to them.

"Chris? Honey?" Rose asked, worried about me.

"Mom?" I whispered, my throat was dry and horse from not using it and from the screaming.

"I'm here baby." Rose asked.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Um. Different. My throat burns." I said finally opening my eyes.

Emmett nodded and handed me a Thermos. I looked at it, almost afraid to open it.

"Go ahead, it will make you feel better." He encouraged.

I slid the cap off and gulped down the warm liquid. It tasted pretty good actually, but nothing that would make me want to come back and keep drinking it. I finished it and I felt amazingly better. I carefully closed it when I was done and laid back on the pillows.

"Do you feel better?" Rose asked, taking the cup from me.

"A little." I said, thinking of Sam.

"Chris! I was so worried!" Belle yelled, climbing into the bed and hugging me.

I smiled at her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said with a smirk.

"I always do." She said with a smile.

"So where's Sam?" I asked.

Belle turned and smirked at me.

"Well she has been calling, worried out of her mind. We spent some time at the mall because Aunt Alice suggested to go get my mind off things. She's worried sick." Belle said.

I sighed, I never meant to do that to Sam. Belle sighed and held me tighter.

"Sam will understand. I think you need to tell her." Belle whispered.

I sighed and nodded in agreement now I just needed to figure out what I should say or else she could run away screaming. Great. No pressure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! I feel like I don't have a lot of Chris and Sam in this story so I am trying to fix it, tell me what you think please! Oh and if you have an idea for a power, please go ahead and tell me, I may fit it in! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	19. Talking with Sam

_Last time..._

_I sighed and nodded in agreement now I just needed to figure out what I should say or else she could run away screaming. Great. No pressure._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV**

An hour later I hung up the phone, promising to tell Sam everything I knew. I walked toward the shower and stepped in before I quickly got out and stared at the mirror, staring at the new me. My hair was stronger, fuller and way lighter, then it usually was. My eyes where a soft crimson, not too shocking in fact they appeared to just be a lighter blue mixed with gold, so I could definitely pull it off. I smiled as I realized my muscles had gotten bigger. Yes! I can actually brag about these ones. Brilliant.

I looked at my watch and gasped, running to my closet and grabbing jeans and a white tee-shirt. I quickly put on my sneekers before I ran out of my room, I ran to fast and knocked into Emmett.

"Hey slow down." Emmett said smiling as he helped me to my feet.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this yet." I said sheepishly.

"I know, where are you headed this fast?" Emmett asked.

"To go meet Sam in our spot." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'll go too, I don't know if it's such a wise decision to let you go alone with a human. I'm not sure how your blood lust is." Emmett commented, following me down the stairs.

"Eww..Don't say that." I said walking down the stairs.

Emmett smirked, but followed me. I pulled the contraption that was my car down the driveway and towards the park that we had met in.

"You really drive this a lot?" Emmett asked, discust filled his voice.

"She's reliable." I said, turning into the parking lot.

"Now sit, do not come follow me, I'll be fine." I promised, deep in my mind I knew that was true, there was no way in Hell I was going to hurt Sam.

I walked down the path feeling free, it was an amazing feeling after I had felt like I was trapped for three days. I stopped when I looked at the swing we had attached to a tree. Sam was sitting there, waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to her, giving her a light push. When the air around her flew in my direction I held my breath, trying to ignore the amazing smell, but this was Sam, the love of my life. I couldn't hurt her, now or ever.

"Chris? How are you? You didn't call at all, I was so worried." Sam said reaching up and grabbing my hand.

I smiled warmly at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I...I was going through a change." I said softly, it was now or never, no time to chicken out.

"A change? What change? If it has anything to do with puberty I don't want to know." Sam said, giving me a look.

I smiled at her, thank God I can't blush!

"No, it had nothing to do with...that...I...Sam, I need you to trust me, I'm not going to make this stuff up okay?" I whispered.

She looked into my eyes before nodding.

"Okay, here goes...I'm a vampire. I don't kill humans though, I mean I'm going to try insanely hard, but mom and dad would never let me, so I mean we're very good. And we don't sleep in coffins, in fact we don't sleep, um and sun doesn't kill us, we just sparkle, and um we can't eat real food, and stakes don't hurt us. Um, Rosalie and Emmett are my parents, two vampires, which is why they're so young. I think that's it." I said looking down, not ready to look up at her.

Seconds trickled by, but this silence was anything but comfortable. It was a awkard painful silence.

"Sam, please say something." I whispered, pleading with her. "I mean are you okay with this? Do you want me to leave or..." I stopped, this was getting painful.

"I do have something to say actually." Sam whispered.

"Okay, anything." I whispered, still not looking at her.

"Where do I sign up?"

I looked at her, shocked out of my mind. I was prepared for the screaming, yelling, oh and the slap in the face.

"What?"

"Chris, I love you for who you are, it doesn't even matter to me what you are. Chris I've known you for almost your whole life, and I know that you would never ever lie to me about something like this. So I don't give a rat's ass if that means I'm dating a Vampire." Sam whispered, taking my hand. "All that matters to me is you Chris, not what you are or who you come from."

I looked at her smiling before I placed my lips to hers. She didn't seem hesitant at all, I mean she never did but even when she knows what I am, oh I love Sam so much. I smiled, licking the bottom of her lip, tasting the cherry lip gloss. She opened her mouth and I smiled wrapping my arms around her, it was so much better when we where alone, no one was going to make fun of me for this.

"Chris?"

Damn it.

"Dad! What the...Go!" I growled.

He gave me a look before he left towards the car. Okay, time to set some ground rules. I looked at Sam as she blushed, it looked amazing as it always did.

"Sorry, I should have given you more time to think about it." I said looking down.

Sam smiled.

"Don't be, that kiss was hot. Besides, it's kind of sexy to say I'm dating a Vampire." Sam said with a giggle.

I smiled at her.

"Chris, we should go." Emmett called.

I sighed and kissed her once more before she smiled.

"Do you need a lift?"

She smiled at me.

"Nope, I'm fine, my house is like across the street." Sam reminded me.

I smiled at her.

"Besides, I think it's going to take some time to shake off that kiss." Sam teased.

I grinned, leaning down again.

"Christopher!" Emmett yelled.

I sighed.

"Sorry! I'll see you on Friday?" I asked, hope shown in my eyes.

She grinned at me.

"Friday, and bring Belle? Ooh! Is Belle a Vampire?" Sam asked.

"She will be I believe, she just hasn't turned yet." I said.

She smiled at me.

"I have the cutest dress for Friday by the way." She said with a smirk.

"Can't wait to see it." I said before I kissed her again.

I smiled at her and ran towards the car.

"Why did you have to come out when I told you not to!" I yelled after I shut the door.

"You looked like you where eating her." Emmett challenged with a smirk.

"Ooh, I am not bringing you on my next date." I hissed.

"Date? She didn't freak out?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"She said she didn't care what I was because I was still me. She also said it's kind of sexy to date a Vampire." I said looking away.

"Sexy huh? Wow, she's a lot like your Aunt Bella." Emmett commented.

"Why?"

"Bella didn't freak out, she loved Edward because of who he was. The same as Sam with you." He said.

I sighed, relaxing, but I still couldn't wait for the dance this Friday. Smiling to myself I pulled into the driveway, this was going to be fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! If you have an idea for a power, please go ahead and tell me, I may fit it in! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	20. Dance

_Last time..._

_I sighed, relaxing, but I still couldn't wait for the dance this Friday. Smiling to myself I pulled into the driveway, this was going to be fun._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Friday night...**

**Belle's POV.**

I paced nervously in my room, I wasn't sure how this was all going to go down. Andrew was amazing from what I had seen, and I couldn't wait to meet him, but at the same time, I hadn't told anyone that I was going on a date with someone. This was my first date, and I didn't want it to screw up. Oh, but knowing me, I probably would...Darn...I heard a knock on my bedroom door and gasped, despite all my attempts to stay calm they failed.

"Come in!" I yelled, my voice a pich higher then it usaly was.

"Hey Belle!" Sam said as she walked into my room and shut the door.

"Man I love your room." She said, fixing her dress.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap low cut dress with a alternating red and pink design that went to her knees. She had her hair hanging down so all of her curls where showing and she had matching hot pink heels to match her dress.

"Does this look okay? I mean I can change..." I said, moving so Sam could look at my dress.

She grinned at me looking the dress over. It was a white dress that was spaghetti strapped and had a black bow around my waist, in the front it showed my knees and the rest of my legs and bowed out so that the back was covered but only to a few inches below my knees, I had black ballet flats that had ribbons winding up my legs. I looked at Sam, nervous.

"It looks hot. So who's the lucky guy?" Sam asked.

"No one." I said a bit to quickly.

"Really? Then why do you look like your about to explode?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you in the car, so we won't be heard." I promised.

She nodded happily.

"So are you and Chris going some where after the dance?" I asked.

"Yep, Olive Garden."

"Are you two ready?" Chris asked, opening my door.

I nodded hesitantly and followed the two of them out the door after a deep breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood by the door, waiting. Chris and Sam had already started dancing and I was waiting patently for Andrew. Maybe he wasn't coming?

"Hey."

I turned around and smiled as I looked at Andrew behind me.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming."

"And leave someone as beautiful as you with out a date, no way." Andrew said holding his hand out.

"Do you want to go dance?" He asked with a smile.

"I'd love too." I said, taking his hand.

He grinned at me and pulled me through the crowd to the dance floor. There was a slow song playing at the moment so Andrew turned and smiled at me. I grinned back, feeling like I was on air. I slowly placed my arms around his kneck and he put his around my waist.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You don't look bad your self." I admitted.

He grinned and looked at me, his eyes stared into mine, entrancing them as the romantic song faded into the background.

"Belle, do you mind stepping out with me for a moment?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and nodded, I stole a glance at Sam and Chris who where lost in each others eyes before I let him take my hand and lead me out of the gym room. I was suddenly curious about what he wanted to tell me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! If you have an idea for a power, please go ahead and tell me, I may fit it in! Sorry this chaps short, My 'rents want the comp for a bit. But I'll Update soon! Don't worry.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	21. Talk with Andrew Part 1

_Last time..._

_I was suddenly curious about what he wanted to tell me_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV.**

We walked from the school for a while. Each both lost in our thoughts. Mine were curious. I think his where a bit worried. I sighed, watching where I was going. The sun was just setting and beautiful red's and oranges filled the sky. We slowly approached the beach and started walking on the hot sand. The ocean moved sending cool waves towards us. Andrew finally stopped and stood in front of me, looking me in the eyes. His silver cross shining in the sun light.

"Belle, I need to tell you something. I know you don't know me and I know this will be a little confusing, but I need you to believe me." Andrew pleaded.

I looked into his eyes, ready for what ever he would throw at me.

"Belle, remember that day in the woods? The day you ran from your family?"

I nodded, how did he know about that?

"Belle, remember that dog that came up to you. He thought about attacking you but he just couldn't? So he came over and comforted you?"

I nodded again.

"Belle, there is a reason that I know this. I'm that wolf. I'm a werewolf."

I stared in shock, my head spinning with this new info. How could he be a werewolf?

"Belle, I'm not dangerous, I promise, I protect people in LaPush. I'm good Belle. I'm good."

I stood in shock, still, the info falling into me, but not quiet staying there.

"There is one more thing Belle, there is a reason why I'm telling you this." Andrew said, stopping to look into my eyes.

He moved a piece of hair from my eyes. The wind blew and my hair tossed towards his fingers.

"Belle, do you know what imprinting is?" Andrew asked.

I looked at him, confusion now filling my eyes.

"No." I whispered.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf meets his soul mate. His reason for living. She is what his life revolves around, who he is destined to protect, to love, to cherish. It's like the guy has left a paw print, so to speak, on the girl's heart." Andrew whispered.

"Oh okay, well who did you imprint on? Where is she?" I asked, not quiet getting but getting a clue.

"She's standing right in front of me." Andrew whispered.

"Me? Why?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you chose me? Stupid, ordinary, plain me."

Andrew gave me a soft smile, closing more space in between us.

"Well, I don't chose who I imprint on, my heart does, and too why wouldn't I chose you? Sweet, warm, caring as you are." Andrew whispered.

I looked at him, smiling a little. I wasn't sure what to say. What do you say when you meet who is destined to be the love of your life? That's when it dawned on me he said protect the people of LaPush.

"Jacob, what are you protecting the people from?" I asked.

He looked at me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"From Vampires Belle." Andrew whispered.

"But..." I paused, did he know I was destined to be a Vampire?

"I do know that you are the child of two Vampires, you and Chris. I also know your going to change soon. But Belle? No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I could kill you, I couldn't do it. I can't kill the love of my life." Andrew whispered.

I looked at him, staring deeply into his eyes. They appeared so truthful, so...loving.

"Wait? You tried to kill me?" I whispered.

"Belle, I...I had to try. That day in the mall..."

I gasped.

"That's why you brought me out here! You want to kill me! All this imprinting stuff...it isn't true is it? You probably brought me out here to kill me!" I screamed before I started running.

"No! Belle that's not true! Come back! Those rocks aren't safe! Belle!" I could here him running behind me but I had to get out of here.

"BELLE! Come back please!" Andrew pleaded.

"No!" I screamed running down a path.

I should have never left the school. This is to soon, all of this is happening too soon. I can't take this! I screamed as I ran threw the forest, stopping just to sob.

"Belle?! Belle where are you?" Andrew screamed.

I sighed, this was not the way to handle my pain. I had to talk to him.

"Belle?"

I turned around and sighed. Sam was standing there looking concerned. I sighed and rushed over and hugged her. I cried into her shoulder.

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"I saw you run this way, Chris should be around here somewhere. We split up to look for you." Sam said.

I sighed before I saw hands on Sam's shoulders and she was held tightly against a masked man. I screamed as I felt hands go on my shoulders and yank me back. His hand went over my mouth as he laughed and dragged me to a black car.

"Now Liberty Belle, did you really think I would leave you alone?" Mike's voice asked, dripping in venom.

I gasped as Sam was thrown into the trunk of the car. I screamed as loud as I could before Mike threw me with Sam.

"Belle!" Andrew screamed.

I tried to scream when the door slammed shut and soon sped away with Sam and I being sped away before Chris and Andrew could even get to us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Sorry about the Cliffy! Don't worry, I'll Update soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	22. Chris's POV

_Last time..._

_I tried to scream when the door slammed shut and soon sped away with Sam and I being sped away before Chris and Andrew could even get to us. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV.**

I smiled at Sam as I looked down into her deep brown eyes, it felt amazing just to look down in to her eyes and to hold her in my arms.

"Look Chris." She whispered.

I looked over to see my sister and some guy leaving the building. I growled. How dare he even think about dating her! She's too young. Okay maybe I'm a hypocrite, but if he hurts her...

"Come on Chris." Sam whispered, grabbing my hand. "And stop growling." She whispered.

I sighed and followed her out of the door. Glancing at the sky before staring at Sam. She was beautiful but worried as her eyes scanned the beach for Belle. I looked at the guy on the beach as he ran towards the woods.

"Maybe we should split up?" Sam asked as she looked towards the forest.

I looked at her reluctantly but nodded and ran after Andrew. I stopped him as he looked around the woods with worry in his eyes. I guess Belle ran off, but why? And what was that smell? It smelt like wet dog. I heard a car door slam shut and turned around to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper rushing towards me.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, glaring at the guy standing in front of us.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice couldn't see Belle, and then you and Sam disappeared. Where is Belle?" Emmett asked, worried as all get out.

"Sam went to find Belle." I explained.

"What do you want _dog_." Jasper hissed.

"I'll ignore that for now, Belle ran away scared, we need to find her." Andrew said, glancing worriedly at the woods.

"And why did she run away? Did she figure out what you where?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"No, she ran away because I told her something important." Andrew said, glaring at Emmett.

"Oh and what was that?" Jasper asked.

"That I imprinted." He answered.

Imprinted? What was that?

"So? Why would she care?" Alice asked.

"Because I imprinted on her." Andrew whispered.

Emmett and Jasper gasped, their eyes bulging.

"You did what to my daughter?!" Emmett demanded.

"What is imprinting?" I asked.

Jasper glared at Andrew before he turned to me. He opened his mouth when we heard a scream, Belle's scream, but it was quickly cut off.

"Belle!" Andrew screamed, running off towards the woods.

I took off after him along with the rest of the family. I heard tiers squealing on the road and quickly picking up speed.

"Belle!" I screamed.

This could not be happening!

"BELLE!" Emmett screamed racing ahead of me.

I heard a faint scream before I collapsed into the ground, the car long gone.

"SAM!" I screamed, pleading almost.

"No!" Emmett screamed as he looked around for the car.

Rosalie fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Belle!" Emmett screamed as Alice collapsed by Rosalie.

"I should have seen this!" Alice cried.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her while they cried.

"Who could have done this?" Emmett demanded.

"Mike." I whispered.

It was really time to kill him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Sorry about the Cliffy! Don't worry, I'll Update soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	23. kidnapped

_Last time..._

_It was really time to kill him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV.**

I gasped as I tried to get the trunk open. It stuck tight despite all my attempts. I didn't know how long we'd been in the trunk, all I knew was that the door wouldn't budge and it was getting a little hard to breath, but maybe that was just me. My head hurt but my thoughts kept drifting back to Andrew. The last thing he'd remember was me telling him that he was a liar and that he only wanted me to kill me, great just great. I sighed and sat down against the back of the trunk. Sam looked at me softly.

"We'll be okay Belle." Sam whispered.

"Why did he have to take you too? I don't want something to happen to you." I whispered.

Sam smiled and hugged me.

"No matter what, I would have never left you alone to deal with him. Belle we're sisters, and sisters stick together." Sam promised.

I sighed, looking at her in the dark. The car suddenly stopped and the car doors began to open. I grabbed Sam's hand for dear life before the trunk door flew open and Mike stared at us when another man came up behind him, one that I recognised as one of Mike's old friends.

"Tyler grab Sam." Mike commanded.

Sam gasped as he ripped her from her spot and began dragging her toward the house. Mike smiled down at me before grabbing my arm ruffly and pulling me out of the trunk. The house in front of us was old and very warn down from what I could see. It had a dirt path leading up from the road to the front door. The home its self looked like it only had one floor and was painted a white paint that was chipping from the home, no driveway or garage was in sight. He shoved me towards the door as Tyler walked in with Sam.

"You should have never ran from me. It's all your fault that Samantha's here too." Mike whispered in my ear.

"Please..." I whispered but he growled at me and threw me into the home.

He quickly put his foot on my back to hold me down and tied my hands behind my back. He grabbed me from the floor and walked me towards the basement, putting a bandana around my eyes.

"Don't talk unless talken too." Mike whispered before he shoved me forward.

I gasped as I hit the stairs screaming as each stair. I moaned as my face hit the cold concrete. I heard the door shut above me and lock. I sighed before I felt hands on me, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically.

Sam sighed and helped me sit down against the wall before taking my blind fold off. I sighed, my mind drifting to Andrew.

"So Belle, are you ever going to explain why you where running from Andrew?" Sam asked.

I sighed and looked at her, I guess she should know, and what else did we have to talk about? I turned to her, explaining everything, from the mall to the beach, and she sat there, quietly nodding. I sighed at the end before looking at Sam.

"What do I do? What if he is trying to kill me? But then why do I feel like he could never kill me? This is so confusing." I mumbled.

"Belle, I think your just scared, this happened fast, but nothing can stand in the way of your heart's desire, I know it sounds cheesy but my point is, what if Andrew really has imprinted on you? And what if by running from him, your only delaying the inevitable." Sam said.

I sighed, she was right. I needed to listen to Andrew, and let him explain. I glanced at my watch and sighed, three more minutes to my birthday. What a way to spend it, trapped down here in a basement while my foster father planed a way to touchier me. Brilliant. I sighed when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I quickly placed my hand on it, trying to calm it. I felt a sharper hotter burn go through my side and a moan escaped my lips.

"Belle? What is it?" Sam asked, panicked.

I clutched my side, trying to slow the pain. We could faintly hear voices from the top of the stairs.

"No Mike, I'm letting her go. Do what you want to Belle, Sam is not apart of this." Tyler hissed.

"But she'll tell them where we are!" Mike yelled.

"Not if she can't find her way back, and by the time she does, you'll be done with Belle." Tyler said.

Sam looked at me, scared. I don't know why though, they where going to let her go.

"Go Sam." I whispered as another pain shot through my body. "I can't let you get hurt because of me." I whispered.

"But I can't leave you, your already in pain!" Sam whispered.

"Sam, go get help them, bring the Cullens." I whispered then took a deep breath. "And Andrew."

The basement door opened and Tyler walked down the stairs picking up Sam. A scream escaped my lips as another pain went through me.

"No! Put me down!" Sam screamed but Tyler just sighed and pulled her up the stairs before shutting the door and locking me in this fiery fate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Don't worry, I'll Update soon! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	24. Getting help

_Last time..._

_"No! Put me down!" Sam screamed but Tyler just sighed and pulled her up the stairs before shutting the door and locking me in this fiery fate._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sam's POV**

Tyler sighed against my struggling as he pulled me into the car and drove us away from the small house.

"Please, you have to help me help Belle, she doesn't deserve this!" I pleaded.

Tyler only sighed.

"I know she doesn't, but what Mike does with his children is his business."

"She's not his child though! She's the Cullen's!" I screamed.

"Samantha, it would be best if you be quiet now, go to sleep so you can be rested when I drop you off." Tyler said.

That's when it dawned on me.

"Where are you dropping me off?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes from Forks, so an hours walk to forks for you. I have to give Mike sometime. Besides, you'll be fine."

"Are you crazy! What if I get hit by a car?!" I screamed, struggling to get out of the ropes he had me in.

"You'll be fine. Now quit I saved your life back there." He growled.

I sighed, looking out the window to memorize the way back so that I could help Belle. I couldn't help but think about the way she was screaming and moaning when no one had really touched her. I sighed again and leaned on the window when my eyes started to drift closed. _No I need to stay awake for Belle! I need to stay awake! I need to stay..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the call of a wolf near by. I lifted my head and groaned as I rolled over so I was laying on my back. Un-Fricken believable! He just dumped me out of the car! I sighed then remembered Belle needed me. I pushed myself off the ground and looked around. It was pitch black and the moon shown high above me. I was exhausted but I quickly started following the road, I hoped I was going the right way. I sighed thinking about Belle. What hurt her? Maybe she was going through that 'Change' that Chris went though. I sighed at the thought, my fingers playing with my dress.

It seemed to take hours to get to the sign that said_ Welcome to Forks_, but I made it. I sighed, I was so close! I kept walking looking around to see if there where any cars. My legs hurt like crap and I felt like I was going to collapse but I pushed myself forward, thinking of Chris. _He's probubly looking for us._I saw a driveway and I sighed in relief as I saw Emmett's monster jeep and Edward's Volvo in the drive way. I sighed slowly walking up the driveway when I collapsed. I heard the front door open and a gasp before I heard feet running to me.

"Why didn't you see this Alice?" Esme's voice came from the door.

"It must have been a snap decision." Alice said regretfully.

"Sam? Sam are you okay?" Chris asked as his arms went around me.

"Belle?" Emmett called, looking around.

"They still have her. They let me go because I wasn't suppose to be there." I said, getting up.

"Sam, take it easy okay?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, but my mind was on auto piloet. Chris wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight as sobs racked through my body.

"Belle..." I mumbled after a few minutes of sobbing.

"Sam can you remember where she is? Or the way?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Not really, I fell asleep on the way back and on the way there we were in the trunk. I do know it's more then an hour away from Forks though. There's something else..." I whispered.

"Lets get her inside, we'll head out as soon as she can remember." Carlisle said.

"We can't just leave Belle out there!" Emmett cried in disbelief.

"God only knows what the bastard is doing to her!" Rosalie screamed.

I saw Chris flinch, pain filling his eyes. I think he believed that he was at fault for helping me when he should help his sister.

"She...She's in pain, she said something about fire." I whispered.

They all turned to me, eyes widened in shock.

"No..." Emmett whispered.

"This can't happen not now!" Rosalie cried.

"Dad what do we do? It's our birthday, she's been kidnapped, she's going threw the change, and she's all by herself probably scared out of her mind!" Chris screamed.

Emmett griminced before I saw Alice's eyes glaze over, she snapped out a few moments later.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"All I can see is her in the basement tied up and her screaming and crying as the fire rips through her veins, but I can't see anything but that." Alice whispered.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

"It means we need to get her out of there..." Carlisle said before I began to blacked out.

I looked at Andrew once though, I was going to get Belle's message to him no matter what.

"Andrew... She wanted you, she said to bring the Cullen's and you, she talked about you...I think she loves you back..." I whispered.

"Over my dead body." Emmett mumbled.

"Technically your already dead so that saying really is useless..." Alice pointed out.

"The point is clear Alice." Edward said, agreeing with Emmett.

Wow they were so _cough_overprotective_cough_. I sighed, worry filled my dreams as I hoped to find away to help Belle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	25. Lauren's truth

Last time...

Wow they were so _cough_overprotective_cough_. I sighed, worry filled my dreams as I hoped to find away to help Belle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV**

There was pain seeping through my blood stream. There was fire that over lapped everything, it felt like I was being burned alive. The ropes around my wrist cut deeply into the flesh as I desperately tried to break free from my bonds and run. A howl of pain escaped from my mouth and I twisted in pain falling off the chair I had been sitting on and slamming to the floor. I cried out, trying to ease my body into a less painful position.

"Well Belle are you having fun down here?" Mike asked as the door swung open.

A cry escaped my lips from the pain as he got closer.

"What's the matter with you? I haven't even touched you and you're already in pain." Mike said with a grin.

Tears where streaming down my face as I glared at him before I moaned in pain.

"So tell me, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Mike asked. "And to go with the Cullen's...Why haven't they aged anyway?" Mike asked.

I ignored him before he kicked my stomach, that only intensified the fire and I cried out in pain.

"Answer me girl." Mike growled.

"They're different." I whispered.

"Well I realised that. But how? Did they find the fountain of youth?" Mike said with a smirk.

"No...They're vampires." I whispered.

Mike stared at me in shock.

"Your insane." He said, glaring.

"And you're a bastard." I spat.

He growled at me and threw his fist into my stomach. I cried out in pain, tears flowing from my eyes in a steady stream.

"Your trying my patents girl." Mike growled.

"I don't care! Just kill me already!" I screamed, trying to end the pain.

"No, you know your like Lauren in a way." Mike whispered. "She begged too, but she wasn't in this amount of pain." Mike hissed.

I gasped at him.

"You killed Lauren?!" I screamed.

His smile reached his eyes as he stared down at me.

"Did you really think I was just going to let her leave? That whore deserved it." Mike whispered, his face dangerously close to mine, I could even smell the alcohol on his breath.

I gulped down a lump in my throat, trying to breath.

"She should have never left me. I was better then that bitch she slept with." Mike spat, glaring to no one in particular.

"Murderer!" I screamed, glaring at him.

"No! I've had enough come here and stop your screaming." Mike commanded as he grabbed my arm and ruffly pulled me up.

He dragged me up the stairs as the fire spread through my body painfully. I gasped in pain as he opened the basement door and dragged me out, pulling me toward the very run down kitchen. He threw the back door open and pulled me out toward the shed in the back, I was vaguely aware of the panic that was filling my body but becoming no more then a soft beat as the pain swallowed it whole. Mike threw the door to the shed open and threw me in, I gasped as I hit the decaying wood floor that had heavy dirt caked onto it.

"If you want to see Lauren so bad, you can stay in here to rote." He said before he slambed the door shut and locked it.

**(Squeamish readers may want to beware! It's a little gross...)**

I gulped as my fingers brushed across something hard. I ignored the shooting pain in my body as my fingers absently dusted it off before I realised what it was. I heard a shrill terrified scream fly through the air before I realised it was my scream. Underneath my fingers sat Lauren's skull. I screamed, making a dash towards the door, banging on it. Screaming as loud as I could. My eyes quickly looked back at the skull and I screamed even more, tears beginning to fall down my face again. My strangled cry swept through the small shed that housed the decaying corpse. I screamed loudly as I noticed she wasn't the only one laying there, her boyfriend was also decaying by her, the skin peeling off his bones.

I gagged as I tried to swallow my screams, the pain from the fire was coming back with stunning strength as they racked through my body. I screamed as I collapsed on the ground. I quickly threw my body against the wall, trying to put as much distance between me and the corpses. I looked at them and screamed as a spider crawled from Lauren's open mouth.

"Mike please!" I screamed trying to move more.

"Daddy! Mom! Chris! Andrew! Someone! Please!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes, making the dirt floor muddy around me.

I felt a drop of water on my shoulder and looked up as thunder crackled through the sky. There was a small whole in the roof just big enough to let water pour into the shed. I screamed, sobbing as I hit the door with my shoulders. But it was no use, I was trapped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Don't worry, I'll Update soon! People where PMing me for some horror so I added some in, I hope that worked!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	26. Planning

_Last time..._

_I screamed, sobbing as I hit the door with my shoulders. But it was no use, I was trapped._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV.**

I carefully laid Sam down on my bed and walked out of the room down stairs to the living room. Dad was pacing in front of the couch where Mom was sobbing into Esme, or I guess Grandma's, shoulder. Uncle Edward and Jasper where glaring at Andrew, studying him. Aunt Alice was sitting with Carlisle, looking at Emmett with a worried expression as she helped Carlisle go through some papers.

"We have got to help her." Dad demanded.

"I know, but we need to find them first." Carlisle agreed, holding a piece of paper.

"We have to find her _now_." Dad demanded.

"We will Emmett." Esme promised.

"This is so stupid! How could I have let this happen?" I screamed, falling onto the couch.

"You didn't let this happen, it's my fault." Andrew said sadly.

"Damn right." Edward and Jasper muttered.

Andrew glared at them before turning to Carlisle.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked.

"Well Mike had to have taken Belle somewhere he knew they would be hidden, secluded if you will. So I'm looking through all of his purchases to try and find somewhere he would have gone." Carlisle explained.

I sighed, it was a good plan, but what if she's hurt? What if she's dieing? I already know she's going through the change, but what if she's hurt even more? I sighed and laid my head into my hands. I can't imagine what she's going through. The change was terrible for me, and I had everyone comforting me through it! I growled when Mike popped into my head, I can't imagine what he's doing to her.

"Okay so what do we do when we get there?" Esme asked as the thunder crackled out side.

"We kill him and take her out of there. That is if she doesn't beat us too it..." Dad said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"What if she's finished the change when we get there? She'll be thirsty..." Dad whispered.

I looked at them, they all looked worried.

"Well we'll figure it out from there, first we need to find her." Carlisle said.

I nodded staring at the window. The ran was slamming against it with speed and power, lightning lit the sky while a large boom shook the house. I looked at the tv as the reporter went on about the weather.

"...And flood warnings are in effect just out side of Forks Washington. Please stay indoors and away from windows..."

That didn't matter right now. I sighed again and looked at the clock, just two more minutes of our birthday. Wonderful. I sighed as I looked at dad and mom, they seemed to notice too. Dad looked like he could cry and Mom was sobbing harder into Esme's shoulder. This has got to be one of the worst birthdays in my life.

"Emmett come here." Carlisle said.

Dad immediately walked over to him, looking at the paper.

"What?" Dad asked.

"I think I may have found where they are, it's worth a shot. It's about three hours from Forks." Carlisle said. "But we should be there in an hour and a half with our driving." Carlisle said.

"We'd have to be a bit more careful too, due to the rain we could easaly miss it." Esme added.

"Okay two hours." Carlisle said softly.

"What about Sam? Should we bring her?" Bella asked as she walked down the stairs.

Aunt Bella had been making sure Sam was okay, giving her everything that she needed and I was glad she did, Sam seemed more comfortable now.

"I don't think so, she was a sleep most of the ride or in the trunk, she would only be in danger if she came." Alice said sadly.

"Okay, so here is what we'll do. Bella, Alice and Esme will stay here to watch Sam. Keep her safe guys. Rosalie, I think you should stay too..." Carlisle said, taking in his daughter's sobbing. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Andrew and I will go." Carlisle said.

"What about me?" I asked standing up.

"Chris are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you..." Dad whispered.

"I'm going." I promised.

"Carlisle, I have to go! I Have to help my daughter!" Mom said, pulling her self together.

"But..."

"No, if you want I'll stay in the car. Your probably going to need all the help you can get." Mom said.

Dad sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then lets go." Jasper said walking towards the car.

"Hang on wolf boy over here can't go." Edward said.

"Wolf boy?" Andrew asked glaring.

"Yes, but if you like I could call you _mutt_ or _dog_. It's up to you really." Edward growled.

"Bite me Vamp." Andrew said.

"Don't tempt me_ flee bag_." Edward growled.

"Boys! Work this out later!" Carlisle yelled. "Right now your niece, and your imprint, are in danger." Carlisle said.

Edward sighed and followed Jasper to the car. It was time to go save my sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	27. Help!

_Last time..._

_Edward sighed and followed Jasper to the car. It was time to go save my sister._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV**

Water soaked me, no mater where I moved too. But as much water was pouring on me, none was destroying the fire. I screamed in pain as another fiery pain ripped through me. I slammed to the floor, crying out. I felt like I was being burned alive! My heart was hearting with an insane amount of heart burn that was ten times worse then regular heart burn. My arms where burning, the blood boiling below the skin. My head was pounding, like ten of those little green dudes where digging into my brain, ripping it and tearing it. I groaned in pain as I tried to find a comfortable spot.

The water was beginning to rise around me, I could hear the roting floor boards creak and whine in protest as the thick mud and water began to push it. Was this how Lauren died? Did she drowned? The mud was beginning to rise with the water and it was at my stomach as I stood. I groaned, trying to breath in and out through the retched pain that wrapped around me like a fist. I pushed through the water and over to the window, banging my fist into it. My fingers shook as they felt the window sill. The window was nailed to the sill, making it imposable to get out.

"Damn it!"

I quickly rushed over to the other side, looking at that window. Boxes sat in front of it, making it hard to even get over to it. I threw the boxes into the murky water around me until there was enough room to get over to the window. I threw my fist into the window, trying to break it. Nothing worked. I glanced down at the sill and saw it too was nailed shut. My fingers flew to the sill, trying to grab the nails and pull them out. I screamed in pain as one of the dark rusted nails tore into my palm, splitting open the soft flesh. I flew backwards, slamming into another stack of boxes before one fell on my arm.

"Son of a bitch!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out, pushing my back against the floor. I tried to keep my head out of the water as a sob racked through my body. I soon realised this was the end. I was done for. I would never get to see Sam again, or Chris, or Andrew. I would never tell Dad and mom how much I love them. How much I've always loved them. I was doomed to rot in here with Lauren and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Fire racked through my body as I slumped again, tears falling from my eyes. I was doomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Carlisle's POV.**

As we drove, everyone was quiet, we had taken two cars to make it here, Emmett, Rosalie, Chris and Edward in one car. Andrew, Jasper and I in the other. The streets where flooded as we drove making the streets more dangerous as we pushed 200 mph. I thought I was never going to find my grand daughter when I saw the lights from the street. A small, run downed, house sat in the trees. A few lights flickered in the windows as I pulled up the driveway. I climbed out with Jasper and Andrew as Emmett's car pulled up. I looked at them quickly before rushing to the door. I knocked loudly and heard footsteps from the other side. Mike opened the door and it took all of my strength not to lung at him and demand he take me too my granddaughter.

"So the Cullen's finaly grace us with their pressence." Mike said with a smirk.

"Where is my grand daughter Newton." I spat, all calm feeling's leaving me.

"At this moment at the bottom of a very big water puddle." Mike said laughing.

Emmett and I lunged at him at the same time. My fingers wrapped around his throat and Emmett pinned him to the wall.

"Where the hell is she?" Emmett demanded.

"Dieing." Mike gasped.

I growled and pushed my fingers tighter into his throat.

"Where is my Granddaughter." I growled.

Emmett growled loudly and took his arm, breaking it in one movement. Mike screamed in pain but we didn't care at the moment.

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

Mike gasped for air, slumping.

"Shed..." He whispered.

With that said I let go of him, throwing him to Edward and Jasper.

"You two take care of him. Make sure he feels the pain that he's given your niece and nephew." Emmett demanded before he ran from the house.

Rosalie, Chris, Andrew and I ran after him toward the shed.

"Belle?" Emmett called into the shed, trying to open the door, but it stuck.

The rain poured around us and I heard a splashing sound from the shed.

"DADDY HELP!"

Emmett threw his body into the shed door, cracking it. Water flew from the door, I could faintly smell blood as Emmett walked through the water in the shed. Belle was laying on the ground, crying. Her whole body shook with her sobs and she was hurt and it looked like she was in pain. I rushed over to her, helping Emmett get her out. A box was laying on her arm as she twisted and turned in pain. Emmett grabbed her holding her in his arms as I moved the box from her arm.

"We have to get her out of here, this floor is going to break with all this weight." I said.

Emmett nodded and ran her out of the shed. I rushed after her as I saw the house explode with fire. Emmett bent down, shielding Belle from the flames. Edward and Jasper ran towards us and we quickly ran towards the car.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, immediately.

"We don't know." Emmett said, stroking a piece of her hair from her eyes.

Belle cried out as another pain swept through her blood.

"Somethings wrong..." I whispered.

"What?!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett she should be unconscious by now." I whispered.

Belle turned in his arms, toward his chest.

"Daddy please..." She cried.

"Okay we'll talk later. Let's go." I said.

Walking towards the cars. I climbed in with Emmett, Chris and Rosalie, Chris and Rosalie in front Emmett, Belle and I in the back. I looked at the car in front of us and glanced at Jasper and Edward.

"Don't kill Andrew!" I yelled before I slammed the door shut and we sped off towards our house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	28. Helping Belle

_Last time..._

_"Don't kill Andrew!" I yelled before I slammed the door shut and we sped off towards our house. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV.**

Rosalie sped out of there racing home as Carlisle and I held Belle, she looked like she was in so much pain. I held her tightly against me as Carlisle looked her over.

"Is she going to be okay?" I demanded.

"Honestly, I don't know. Belle Baby? Can you talk to me?" Carlisle asked.

Belle groaned and looked at him, her eyes red from her lack of sleep.

"Daddy, please...Please come help me..." She whispered.

She was out of it, that much I could tell.

"Mom...Dad..."

"Belle, your safe, can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything..." She whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Your safe now baby." I whispered.

"No...Not safe...Never safe." Belle mumbled.

Carlisle looked at me worried as Rose pulled up the driveway. I got out of the car, carefully holding Belle to me. Esme opened the door and stared at me worried. I quickly ran up to the house so that I could get Belle into the warmth.

"Oh dear..." Esme whispered, grabbing a blanket from the couch and throwing it around Belle.

"She's going to get sick." Bella whispered.

"She doesn't look so good." Alice put in, running down the stairs.

"She almost drowned." I explained.

Alice gasped and followed me up the stairs to Belle's bedroom. I laid her on the bed and watched as she sunk down. She gripped my shirt tighter, not letting go.

"Please don't leave me daddy." Belle whispered.

It melted my heart to see her this way.

"I'm not going to leave you baby." I whispered.

She screamed in pain gripping my shirt tighter.

"Carlisle what do we do?" I asked as everyone walked in.

"I think we need to bite her. Give her body more venom, I think her blood is extremely strong, so it's fighting the venom." Carlisle said.

I gasped.

"That means she'll have to go through another three days of fiery hell!" I screamed.

"I know, but there is no other way Emmett, the longer we wait, the more pain she goes through." Carlisle whispered.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Belle who had silent tears running down her face. I sighed leaning down.

"Wait! Why does she even have to change?" Andrew asked.

I growled at him.

"Because, it's who she is. It's in her blood." Jasper hissed.

"Still, if her body is rejecting the venom, why put more in?" Andrew said.

"Because we want her suffering to come to an end." I hissed.

Andrew sighed and I turned back to Belle.

"Belle, honey. I'm going to have to bite you..." I whispered.

Belle opened her eyes and stared at me before looking at the others, silent tears leaking down her face. She nodded and moved a inch or two so her hair was away from her neck. I took a deep breath before I bent down and bit into her. She gasped in pain trying to get away when she slowly began to drift off. Her eyes began to droop as she looked around the room.

"Chris?" She whispered.

He rushed to her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm here Belle."

"Daddy? Mom? Don't leave...Stay with me." Belle whispered, grabbing my hand.

I smiled down at her.

"I won't ever leave." I whispered.

She sighed and closed her eyes, quickly falling into the deep sleep that she should have already been in. I sighed and looked over at Carlisle.

"Okay guys, what happened?" Bella demanded as she laid in Edward's arms.

"We're not entirely sure. All we know is that Mike had her locked in a shed in the back yard that was flooding due to all the rain." I said as Carlisle walked over and took Belle's hand in his.

"She cut herself pretty bad, it looks like she was trying to break free. I think that's how the boxes fell, she knocked them over and I guess she got caught under them." Carlisle explained as Alice came in with Carlisle's black bag.

"But Mike is dead now right?" Esme asked.

"Ya, we killed him ourselves." Jasper explained.

"I just should have done it when he was after Bella." Edward mumbled.

"In any rate, we really don't know what he did to her, we'll have to wait till she wakes up." Carlisle finished.

I sighed, and looked down at Belle.

"We need to help her through this. Who knows what that bastard put her through. She's going to need us by her." Rosalie said, looking at her daughter.

"We'll all stay by her. None of us will ever leave her side." Esme whispered.

I nodded when I saw Alice get a glazed over look.

"We may have a problem." Alice whispered.

"Why?" Jasper asked, taking Alice's hand.

"I just saw all our futures disappear."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	29. Waking up

_Last time..._

_"I just saw all our futures disappear."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV.**

"You saw our future disappear?" I repeated.

"Wouldn't it have already disappeared with Andrew?" Emmett asked.

"No, only Belle's disappeared. I could still see ours." Alice explained.

"And Andrew's a freak." Jasper muttered to low for Andrew to hear.

"True, he's a outcast." Edward added.

"Children..." Esme whispered.

"Sorry Esme." Jasper whispered.

"Sorry mom." Edward said.

"Suck up." Jasper growled.

"Tattle-tail."

"Boys!" Esme yelled again.

I sighed and looked at my daughter.

"Okay, well we're going to need to cross that bridge later. Belle needs us now." I said softly.

They nodded and looked at Belle, sighing, this week couldn't possibly get worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Three days later.**

I looked at Belle as she began to open her eyes. We were all gathered around her room as she laid there. She groaned and her eye lids fluttered open. Gasp filled the room as we looked at her.

"What?" Belle asked, her voice light and bell like.

She had the brightest purple eyes I had ever seen, they sparkled as she looked at Andrew, who stood shocked as well.

"What is it guys?" Belle asked, looking at Emmett and I.

"Your beautiful!" Alice screamed.

"Ouch..." Belle whispered.

"Oh! I didn't mean it that way! You were beautiful last time, but now your gorgeous!" Alice corrected.

I smiled at her as I looked at my daughter. She now had long curly blond hair that traveled to her lower back, amazing curves in the right places. Her eyes where bigger along with her now full lips. She sat up a little, pulling her long legs from the covers.

"Hey!" Emmett growled at Andrew, who was staring at Belle with lust filled eyes.

Emmett growled and dragged him from the room, slamming the door in his face.

"Dad!" Belle yelled.

"Sorry baby, but no one is aloud to look at you like that." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my daughter, sitting on her bed.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I think so." She whispered.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked. "Or rather thirsty?"

She looked up at him, and nodded no but Jasper still handed her a Thermos.

"Here, you really should drink this." Jasper encouraged.

She sighed and lifted the cap off, smelling the contents inside. She sighed and lifted it up, drinking it quickly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Carlisle said, bending down and sitting on his knees in front of her.

"The fire...It was wretched." She whispered as she set the cup down. "He hit me a lot, before he locked me in the shed. It was horrible...I'll never forget...That face..." Belle whispered before she began sobbing in my shoulder.

"What face?" Chris asked gently.

"Lauren's..." Belle whispered.

"Lauren's?" Carlisle repeated.

"She was in the shed...He killed her! Her skull laid there right in front of me!" Belle sobbed.

I glanced at Emmett who was glaring intently at the floor.

I rubbed her shoulder with my hand.

"It's okay dear, we're here for you." Esme whispered, coming to join me.

Belle just dry sobbed. I looked over at Emmett with a sigh before Belle looked at me.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel gross." She whispered.

I nodded as she slowly and shakily got up. She walked toward her bathroom then stopped and ran back towards Chris, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday..." She whispered.

He gave her a sad smile before he bent down and hugged her back.

"Happy birthday to you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	30. Talk with Andrew Part 2

_Last time..._

_"Happy birthday to you too."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV.**

The pain finally stopped, I couldn't believe it. I sighed as I clicked the bathroom door shut before walking over to the shower and turning it on. I sighed before I leaned my back against the door, putting my arms on my knees and leaning down and crying into them. I could still see Lauren's face staring at me, it was even worse when I shut my eyes. I laid their sobbing as I heard my family talking.

"I think she's still crying." Aunt Alice whispered sadly.

"I know, this is terrible! Carlisle why are her eyes purple?" Mom asked sadly.

"I believe it's due to the fact her blood fought the venom, so we had to put more in, giving her two types of venom running through her blood stream. You see our venom is like a blood type, so Belle might have had one type of venom in her blood, and Emmett must have had another type." Carlisle whispered.

My eyes...I slowly got up and looked at the mirror in front of me. A small gasp escaped my lips as I looked at the woman standing in front of me. Could this really be me? My hair was longer, curlier. My curves were so much more amazing then they where and my legs where so much longer. My eyes settled on hers, taking in the warm color of the beautiful purple eyes. Could this really be me?

I sighed and looked out the small window above the toilet, staring at the cloudy sky. I walked over to the shower and tossed my shirt then pants to the side before climbing in. The hot water helped the kinks in my back, helping them to disappear quickly. I realised a breath I hadn't known I was holding as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

"Belle, honey? We're going to go hunting, but Esme is going to stay here with you okay? And Sam's asleep in the other room if you need her. Love you. And Alice left you a dress in the bathroom."

"Love you too mom. Thanks Aunt Alice." I whispered back.

I heard her walk away before I looked at the counter, sure enough a deep red sun dress sat there. It was a halter top dress that ended right above my knees and that hung to my body nicely. There was a par of silver ballet flats sitting on the floor by me. I sighed again before I quickly got dressed and opened the door. Andrew stood there, looking at me sadly.

"Belle, can I please talk to you?" Andrew asked.

I nodded and he sat on the bed with me.

"Belle, I shouldn't have let the cat out of the bag so soon, I'm sorry...I just never really felt that way before. I was so stupid though, I should have waited, after everything you've gone through, you didn't need that too." Andrew whispered.

"No wait. Andrew you did the right thing, I admit it was a shock, but I also admit I could have acted better. I was stupid Andrew, and I didn't understand. But you should know something, when I was trapped with Mike, I thought about you, I thought about how much I wanted to talk to you, to see you smile, to hear your voice. Andrew, I think I'm..." I trailed off and he looked at me, signaling me to keep going. "Andrew I think I'm in love with you." I whispered.

Andrew looked at me, I guess looking for the punch line.

"I'm glad Belle, because I know I couldn't live with out you, even if I tried." Andrew whispered.

He looked into my eyes and for the first time, I felt happy, I felt safe. He leaned down slowly before placing a soft but warm kiss on my lips. I smiled against his lips, letting his lips mold to mine.

"We. Should. Go. Down. Stairs. Dad. Will. Kill. You." I whispered in between kisses.

He groaned but didn't take his lips from mine. I heard the door open and gasped, jumping away and, with my luck, fell off the bed.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry! I was just checking on you!" Esme said before she shut the door.

I sighed and jumped as the door opened again.

"Try not to tell your father, we need to give him time to except this so he doesn't rip Andrew to shreds." Esme said before shutting the door again.

I looked up at Andrew and sighed, smiling a little at him. He grinned at me.

"Be thankful it wasn't your uncles. I have the sneaking suspicion they don't like me." Andrew said playfully.

I sighed and crawled back in the bed. I laid my head down and he started to get up.

"No, stay." I whispered, grabbing his hand.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, placing his chin on my head.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Your welcome, but I think you just might be signing my death certificate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	31. Training Part one

_Last time..._

_"Your welcome, but I think you just might be signing my death certificate." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Belle's POV.**

I sighed as I heard the car pull up and Mom and dad climb out.

"I hope she's okay." Mom's voice whispered.

"I do too." Dad whispered.

"I don't' like how we left her with that pup." Uncle Edward added.

I smiled looking at Andrew, he was smiling and looking down at me. I grinned up at him.

"Well we better get up if you don't want to die today." I whispered.

He smiled bending down and kissing me again.

"Alright. Lets go." He said, pulling me down the stairs.

We smiled as Sam walked out of Chris's room. She smiled and ran over to me, hugging me.

"Thank God you alright! I was so worried!" Sam whispered.

I smiled at her hugging her back.

"I'm glad your okay too."

Chris walked up the stairs and smiled at me before walking over to Sam and taking her hand. She grinned before Chris ran her down stairs. I looked over at Andrew and he grinned holding his hand out. I smiled as I laid my hand in his and walked down the stairs. Edward and Dad looked over at us and glared but Aunt Bella and mom quickly grabbed them so they couldn't do anything.

"Okay everyone, sit down we need to talk." Carlisle said.

Andrew led me to the couch and sat down. Jasper looked over at us and walked over, sitting in between us and smiling at Carlisle. I sighed and glared at him. He smiled at me and took my hand from Andrew's.

"You should let Alice paint your nails!" He said with fake concern, he was just trying to seperate Andrew and I.

I sighed and looked over at Andrew, who gave me a soft smile.

"Okay, so all of our futures disappeared, which is not a good sign, at first we thought it was due to Andrew being with us..." Carlisle started but Edward interrupted.

"I still believe that." Edward muttered.

Bella slapped the back of his head and looked back at Carlisle.

"But as Esme and I have figured out, it is not Andrew's fault any more. Andrew is Sam's son." Carlisle said.

Everyone gasped at the news but let Carlisle continue.

"Of course that wouldn't be so bad had it not been for Jacob's son. You see Andrew is next in line for Alfa of the pack, and that has never sat well with William, Jacob's son. Well he's gotten together with the rest of the pack, not everyone but most of them and he's going to try to take Andrew out. But he wasn't the only ones after this family. There where some rogue Vampires that heard of the legend of the twin Vampires and they want their powers." Carlisle explained looking at Chris and I.

I gasped, Andrew was in danger! They where going to try and kill him! I looked over at Chris before I looked over at Andrew.

"What can I do to stop them?" I demanded.

"We're going to need to teach you how to use your powers so you can protect yourself." Esme explained gently.

"Okay, so who's taking who to practice?" Mom asked.

"Okay well we'll split up, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Sam and Esme will go with Belle. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Andrew and I will go with Chris too. And Sam you need to stay in the side lines so that nothing happens to you, Okay?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded as we all got up. Jasper glared at Andrew, pulling him up with him, before he followed the guys out the back door. I smiled and grabbed Andrew's hand and gave him a encouraging smile. He grinned, giving me the smile again, and followed the guys out the door.

"Okay Belle, when it first happened what where you feeling?" Mom asked as they sat around me.

"Um frustration, but mainly I wanted my pain to go away." I said softly.

"Well, bring your frustration back, think of something that just makes you so mad that you want to..." Alice stopped and I looked up, she was covered in ice, frozen mid sentence.

"Oh dear." Esme whispered with a smile as she looked at Alice.

"So your going to need to bottle that so that you can use it when ever. I want you to try and unfreeze Alice." Bella said softly.

I nodded closing my eyes, feeling that frustration come back with striking force.

"...freeze me and...What is everyone staring at?" Alice asked softly.

"She just froze you, didn't you feel it?" Mom asked with a smile.

"No..." She trailed off, getting a far out look in her eyes.

We waited for a few minutes before she snapped out of it.

"I hope you have that power controlled, because they're here." Alice whispered.

"What!" Mom screamed.

"They guys just disappeared, I could see them two minutes ago, now I can't. That means we have company." Alice whispered, rushing toward the door.

We gasped and jumped up. I grabbed Sam's arm before we ran out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	32. Training Part two

_Last time... _

_We gasped and jumped up. I grabbed Sam's arm before we ran out the door. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Carlisle's POV. **

We walked out of the house, Jasper had to pull Andrew along. I looked at him as he wrapped his hand around the silver cross that dangled around his neck. He glanced back at the house, his eyes skimming the back door, I guess looking for Belle. I sighed a little, I could see it plainly now. He was in love, and she loved him back. I know that Emmett is not happy about this turn of events but who really can stand in the way of love? I smiled as Jasper and Edward stood on either side of Andrew.

"So you and Belle seemed kind of cozy today." Edward started.

Oh great here it comes.

"Ya, a little too cozy." Jasper said.

"I can't help it, she's so amazing!" Andrew said, playing with them.

Emmett growled in front of them.

"Hey, would any of you give up on your wives if her family didn't like you? Jasper would you give Alice up?" Andrew asked.

Jasper sighed and shook his head no.

"And Edward, would you give up on Bella if her father hated your guts and her Uncles thought you were nothing but trouble?"

"No, but it's not the same thing!" Edward protested.

"Sure it's not, it's different because I'm a wolf. But hey, if Belle, a Vampire, can love me, a werewolf, can't the two of you just accept it?"

I looked at them, he had out smarted them, they don't give him nearly enough credit. I smiled as they looked at each other.

"Fine, I see your point, but if you hurt her in any way I will rip you from limb to limb and make sure that you die very slowly." Jasper promised.

Andrew just rolled his eyes and looked at Edward.

"I suppose I can accept you into the family, you do have spunk, and obviously Belle must really love you to ignore the smell." Edward said jokingly.

Andrew glared at him before I smiled and walked over to him.

"Welcome to the family Andrew." I said with a smirk.

"No! Are you guys insane? He can't go out with Belle! Not my baby girl! Look Andrew you're a nice_ pup _and all but that's the way you are staying. Her _pet! _There is no way you are dating her! Not after all she's been through! Now why don't you go home?!" Emmett yelled.

I sighed at him even though I knew that he didn't mean it, he was just being the over protective father, I still wish he would at least try to work with him.

"A pet? At least I'm not some over protective dad who..." Andrew started.

"Enough Boys! We should probably work with Chris now." I said, trying to save Andrew from a lot of pain.

Emmett growled at Andrew, who only growled back, before we walked over to Chris. He looked at us nervously, trying to figure out away out of this probably.

"Okay Chris, tell me what you were feeling when you first triggered your power?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Well, I was pissed at Mike for hurting Belle again." Chris answered.

"Okay, so can you trigger your anger again?"

"I doubt it. I'm not mad at anyone right now." Chris said looking at them.

"Just remember Mike, remember what he did to Belle, remember him kidnapping her." I said.

I looked down after a second or two and saw a small flame in his hand, but he needed more than that to really get the flame going.

"Remember how he kidnapped Sam just because she was with Belle. Remember how they made her walk to our house..." I stopped as I dived out of the way of a blue flame.

Chris growled into the air and blue flames flew from both his hands.

"Chris you have to calm down, this is not good." I said, staring into his black eyes.

He groaned and the flames turned red, dieing down a little as his anger left. I sighed and got up, smiling as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, we'll just have to work on control a bit more." I said with a smile.

"You're going to have to work on it a lot. Too bad you won't be able too." A deep voice said behind us.

Andrew turned around and gasped, staring shocked at the man in front.

"Hello Andy, miss me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	33. Fight part one

_Last time..._

_"Hello Andy, miss me?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV.**

We ran out of the house, slamming the door open in our haste. We looked around, staring at the scene in front of us. A group of werewolves and vampires stood in front of the guys, glaring wildly. Belle ran past me to stand by Andrew. I tried to grab her but my fingers just barely brushed against her arm, making it imposable to get her. I ran over to Emmett and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Well well. What do we have here." The leader of the werewolves said with a smile.

"Leave her alone Will." Andrew growled.

"Let me think about that. No. What did you imprint with a _Vampire_ Andy? Did you forget we are supposed to _kill_ them not _love_ them?" Will asked with a smirk.

Andrew growled wildly, stepping in front of Belle.

"Leave her out of this Will, it's between you and me."

William smiled at him.

"Why should I? That's not fun anyway." Will said with a smirk.

Andrew growled at him before placing an arm in front of Belle.

"Look, I'm sure we can work something out." Carlisle said staring at Will cautiously.

"No we can't. I've waited to darn long for this day. I'm not waiting any longer. I will be the alfa of this pack and Andrew will die under my paws." Will said.

"No! Please! Andrew doesn't want the pack, you can just take it!" Belle pleaded.

"Now I can't do that because then Andrew, would come back and steel it. I have to kill him now." Will said looking at Andrew.

No, I can't let him kill Andrew, Belle would be crushed. I growled at Will and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Have you all forgotten what you are?! You're _Vampires_ your not supposed to protect _werewolves_!" Will growled.

"It doesn't matter about what we all are. Now back off." Emmett growled, stepping protectively in front of me.

"Enough talk!" One of the Vampires growled stepping closer.

I heard a scream before everything launched into motion. Chris ran and grabbed Sam, holding her protectively behind him. Emmett and I both where jumped on and began fighting the demons that held us down. I felt a searing pain in my arm as the Vampire on top of me bent down and sunk his teeth into my flesh. I gasped as a shrill scream filled the air before I even realised it was mine. I threw my fist into his jaw, grinning when I felt the satisfying thump of him hitting the ground moments later. I looked over at Emmett who was wrestling a wolf and winning before looking at Chris.

He stood protectively in front of Sam, throwing fire at any wolf that came close to him. I was suddenly flat on my stomach as a werewolf threw me to the ground. I growled throwing my fist into his stomach. I heard a gasp before I saw the Wolf become an ice sculpture. I looked over at Belle who was looking at me before she turned away, I smiled at her then climbed out from underneath the wolf. I glanced at Emmett before I slammed my hand into the ice, shattering it. I rushed over to Emmett and grabbed the wolf from him and threw him off of Emmett.

"Thanks." Emmett said breathlessly before running over and diving onto the wolf and ripping him to shreds.

I heard a scream and a gasp before I quickly looked over and gasped. Belle was in the arms of Will with a knife to her neck and Sam was in one of the Vampires arms as he bent down, getting dangerously close to biting her neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	34. Fight part two

_Last time... _

_I heard a scream and a gasp before I quickly looked over and gasped. Belle was in the arms of Will with a knife to her neck and Sam was in one of the Vampires arms as he bent down, getting dangerously close to biting her neck. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chris's POV. **

I gasped as I looked at Sam, she was in the hands of that bastard! I should kill him now, right now so that he can feel more pain than anyone thought possible. I growled at him and he smirked, getting closer to her throat.

"No!" I screamed jumping towards him.

Uncle Jasper grabbed me and held me back, trying to protect Sam I guess.

"Stop! She has done nothing to you. Neither of them have." Carlisle growled, I had never heard him growl and somehow it sounded menacing.

"Take a step further and we turn the human and saw this one's head off, but not before I take her powers." Will hissed.

"NO! Will this is stupid! The fight is between us! Not them!" Andrew pleaded.

"Aww, I think it will be better for everyone if your little girlfriend dies. Don't you?" Will said with a smirk.

I growled loudly at Will before my eyes flickered back to Sam. She gasped, struggling.

"No! Why are you hurting Sam? She did nothing!" I screamed.

"She was in the way." Will said with a smirk.

I growled, snapping my jaw at him. He only laughed at me.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm bored now." He said with a grin, motioning his head to the Vamp holding Sam.

Everything happened so fast, I heard a scream as the Vampire lowered his jaw onto Sam's neck, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. I flew into a rage, flying from Jasper's arms and pulling Sam from his arms and into Jasper's before throwing my hands out. I smirked as he flew up in, hot, blue flames. His screams of pain only fueled my fire as I threw my hands out all around me and the Vampires began to explode in fire and heat. I pulled Belle from Will's arms as he sliced into her throat and she glared at him grabbing my arm.

"Chris there is only one way to deal with this." She said softly, holding out her hand.

I looked at her, staring into her eyes and saw, not for the first time either, an angel staring back at me. I smiled at her and laid my hand in hers.

"If anything happens, at least we'll go out together." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her.

"Nothing is going to happen." I whispered before we turned our gaze to the werewolves and Will, who were all growling at us. We threw our arms up together before blue flames where flying towards werewolves with spirals of ice around it. The ice smacked the wolves first, slamming into them. Then, the fire slammed into the wolvesiclesand crushing them to pieces. I felt heat surround me covering all of the battle field as Belle and I turned to Will. He cowered in front of us but still managed to glare at us.

"This isn't over you know. This is far from over, you may have won this round Andy, but I'll come back. I'll find away, and when I do you are dead, and your little Vampire over here, will die right in front of you." Will hissed.

I growled loudly before glancing at Belle. I felt the hate rising from me, covering every inch that could have possibly been free of ill feelings. I turned back to Will and raised my hand, watching as Belle did the same. The ice slammed into him faster and harder than what was needed and he staggered back before freezing. I glared at him before the fire flew from my hand, like a gasoline explosion and slammed into him, sending dozens of sharp razor blades flying everywhere. I ducked, my arm flying protectively in front of Belle as we flew to the ground. After a minute, all was quiet and I knew there that the battle was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Oh and I'm starting a new story called The Princess and it should be posted in a few minutes if you would like to read it, there is a summery down below, thanks!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**

**Summerry...**

**Well here I am, standing in front of my Grandmother. One who I never knew existed and who has come to give me huge news about my destiny and all that stuff. My mind keeps wandering to Edward though, he left a month ago after saying he didn't love me. Well as my grandmother stops talking all I can say is wholly shi...And you thought your family was messed up.**


	35. All in one summer

_Last time..._

_After a minute, all was quiet and I knew there that the battle was over._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV.**

As soon as the smoke cleared around us Chris looked up before rushing over to Sam. He took her in his arms and stared down at her. He moved her hair from her eyes as she groaned in his arms. He looked like he was going to cry right there.

"I'm so sorry Sam, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you into this mess." Chris sobbed.

"No...You...didn't..." Sam whispered as she shook with pain.

"Chris you should take her to your bedroom, get her comfortable for the change, I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do than that." Carlisle whispered.

Chris just sobbed holding her tight before he ran towards the house. We all followed before I turned and looked at Belle. I sighed as I saw Andrew crawl over to where she was lying and help her into his arms before he ran home, following the lead of the others. I looked at Rosalie before she gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her before we ran home. I opened the door and looked at Belle and Andrew as he held her in his arms and she held onto his shirt.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She smiled weakly at that and put her hand in his hand.

"I'm fine just exhausted. How about you?" She whispered.

He smiled down at her.

"Never better." He whispered.

Belle smiled at him before she looked nervously at the stairs, I suppose worrying about her best friend and brother. Andrew held her tight against his chest as he noticed she was worrying about them.

"They will be fine. I promise." Andrew whispered.

Belle nodded bleakly before laying her head down on a pillow near by. I sighed, I guess he really did love her, and she really did love him, so why was I standing in their way. I sighed and walked over, sitting beside Andrew.

"Um, hi sir..." Andrew said quickly.

I smiled at him.

"Hi Andrew. You really don't need to call me sir, I just...I wanted to tell you as long as you don't hurt my baby girl, I'm fine with you being here." I said with a smile.

Andrew gasped as Belle looked at him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Andrew whispered.

Belle grinned and jumped on me.

"Thanks daddy!" Belle squealed, hugging me.

I smiled warmly at her, holding her tightly. My baby girl. I smiled as I gave her back to Andrew.

"But I am watching buster." I said glaring at Andrew.

I heard him gulp before I walked towards the stairs, Rosalie was looking at me and smiling.

"You just couldn't leave it at 'Thanks Daddy?' could you?" Rosalie whispered.

"Hey I have to put some fear into him or else he could hurt her." I said, defending myself.

Rosalie smiled and took my hand before we walked up stairs to see Chris and Sam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV**

**A year later...**

Everything happened so soon, but I'm glad it did. In such a short time I finally found my children, my reason for existing. Emmett was such a great dad, even if he was a bit over protective of our children, he was still amazing. Bella and Edward are as happy as ever, they are even going to have a baby, Edward was worried at first because he wasn't sure how he was going to react to a little one, but I know he will be fine. Alice and Jasper are the same as always, Alice has taken Belle and Sam out shopping more times then I can count, thank goodness that they like it or there could be a problem. Jasper is always hanging with Andrew and Chris playing pranks with Emmett all the time, some of them more dangerous then others. Esme and Carlisle love the fact they have they have their grand children back and spoil them crazy. Chris and Sam are engaged, and loving every moment of it, they are always together. I'm proud of my little boy, Sam is an amazing person and has amazing powers. She can control earth, it's quite funny when she uses it against Chris, but it keeps him in line. Belle and Andrew are still dating, but Andrew came to Emmett the other day asking for his blessing with a marriage, Emmett, of course, flew off the handle but in the end he said he'd think about it and get back to him in two or three years. Strangely I don't think Andrew was really going to wait. Our family's finally complete and we've never been more happy. I still can't believe this all happened in one summer.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I greatly appreciate the REVIEWS so please review!! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! You all have been amazing, thank you so much for all the alarts, reviews and Favorits that I reseved for this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
